Obliviation
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction de Cheryl Dyson. Harry décide d'abandonner le programme d'entraînement des Aurors pour s'occuper de son filleul Teddy cet été ; il a déjà bien assez à s'occuper sans que Pansy Parkinson ne dépose un Draco Malfoy muet sur le pas de sa porte.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Obliviation

**Auteur : **Cheryl Dyson

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **De toute évidence, rien n'est à moi - je veux dire, est-ce que je ressemble à J.K. Rowling ou à Bloomsbury ?

**Résumé :** Quand Harry décida d'abandonner le programme d'entraînement des Aurors pour s'occuper de son jeune filleul Teddy pendant l'été, il avait déjà bien assez à s'occuper sans que Pansy Parkinson ne dépose un Draco Malfoy muet sur le pas de sa porte.

**Notes de la traductrice :** Voilà une nouvelle traduction de Cheryl Dyson, d'une fic écrite dans le cadre de la communauté hd_smoochfest sur LiveJournal ! Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je voulais traduire tous les chapitres avant de poster la première partie. Je pense publier un nouveau chapitre tous les quatre/cinq jours du coup - il faut quand même laisser le temps à mon beta de relire tout ça et de corriger mes nombreuses fautes de frappes et autres :D Voilà voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Part One **

Harry rencontra le nouveau Draco Malfoy, complètement métamorphosé, un mardi après-midi. Il venait juste de réussir à persuader Teddy de s'assoir pour prendre un thé quand on frappa bruyamment à la porte. Le brun l'ignora jusqu'à ce que Teddy lui demande, « Est-ce que tu vas aller voir, Oncle Harry, ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Harry réprima un soupir. A deux heures de l'après-midi, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'avocats ou de reporters, et il n'était d'humeur à s'occuper ni des uns ni des autres ; mais il avait essayé d'apprendre à Teddy le sens du concept de la politesse, ce qui incluait le fait d'accueillir les gens qui se présentaient à sa porte et de renvoyer les visiteurs indésirables. Poliment.

« Reste ici et finis ton jus de fruit » dit-il avant de se rendre à la porte, la baguette à la main - juste au cas où. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte.

« Ne reste pas là à nous fixer d'un air ahuri, Potter, invite-nous à entrer » exigea Parkinson.

Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré laisser deux lions enragés se balader dans sa maison, mais il fit un pas de côté et leur permit d'entrer. Malfoy lui adressa un léger sourire ; le Gryffondor, surpris par ce manque d'animosité, ne put que cligner des yeux.

« Assied-toi, Draco » lui ordonna Pansy alors qu'Harry fermait la porte et les suivait dans le salon. Malfoy s'assit docilement sur le sofa, puis se contenta de le fixer, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Parkinson commença à faire les cent pas près de la cheminée. « Très bien, Potter, étant donné que tout le monde s'en fiche complètement, je te l'ai amené. » Elle indiqua Malfoy d'un ongle parfaitement manucuré. « Soigne-le. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux dire. »

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu vis sous un rocher ou quoi ? Tu sais sûrement ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait une partie de l'histoire, bien sûr. Tout le monde était au courant. Des Mangemorts sans scrupules étaient entrés par effraction au Manoir Malfoy ; ils avaient tué Lucius et Narcissa, avant de mettre le feu au bâtiment. Les elfes de maison avaient réussi à éteindre l'incendie avant que les dommages ne soient trop graves. Draco n'était pas chez lui quand tout cela était arrivé. « Je suis au courant pour l'attaque, oui » admit Harry, adressant un regard presque sympathique au blond, mais le visage de Malfoy était curieusement impassible, et il fixait d'un air énigmatique.

« Est-ce que tu savais aussi que Draco a été à Sainte-Mangouste pendant presque un mois ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry fit non de la tête. « Je me suis absenté » dit-il. Il s'était mis en vacances pendant l'été pour s'occuper de Teddy, et aussi pour prendre le temps de réévaluer sa vie et de décider si oui ou non il voulait continuer sa formation d'Auror. Tout ce qu'il avait été auparavant si certain de désirer lui semblait maintenant consister avant tout de politique, de rapports - et sutout manquer complètement d'excitation.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu as donc dû manqué la partie de l'histoire où quelqu'un est retourné au Manoir pour finir le travail. Draco a été attaqué, et on lui a jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie. Il ne se rappelle quasiment de rien. » Sa voix était emplie d'amertume quand elle ajouta, « Il se souvient à peine de moi ! »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils en le regardant ; il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un petit bloc-notes et une Plume Auto-encreuse. Il écrivit pendant un moment avant de montrer son carnet à Pansy. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle essayait de se contenir, puis fit quelques pas vers lui pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait écrit. Harry regarda leur échange, perplexe. Parkinson se redressa et adressa au blond un sourire indulgent.

« Je sais que tu te souviens de moi au Bal de Noël, Draco. Mais c'était il y a huit ans. » Elle soupira et jeta un regard noir à Harry. « Tout le monde s'en fout complètement, au Ministère. Ils ne sont même pas capables de retrouver les responsables du meurtre de ses parents, et ils n'en ont rien à faire qu'il soit devenu… comme ça. »

L'expression de Malfoy devint plus familière, se changeant en un regard hautain. Il griffonna à nouveau quelque chose sur son carnet.

« Pourquoi - ? » commença Harry.

« Il ne peut pas parler, Potter ! C'est évident pourtant, non ? Il a perdu la moitié de sa foutue mémoire ; il ne peut plus parler et il a perdu sa baguette… Putain, il est quasiment devenu un Cracmol maintenant ! Même avec une baguette, il ne peut plus lancer aucun sortilège. _Je veux que tu le soignes _! »

Le brun la regarda, bouche bée. Draco Malfoy ? Muet ? Incapable de lancer des insultes, de faire des remarques d'un air supérieur, ou de cracher ses habituelles paroles haineuses et méchantes ? Cela ressemblait presque à un don du destin ! Comme une sorte de justice divine. « Mais, s'ils n'ont pas pu l'aider à Ste Mangouste, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je - ? »

« Je m'en fiche, Potter. Fais appel à ton énervante copine tellement intelligente et au reste des crétins de Gryffondor, et trouve une solution ! D'après moi, tu as une dette envers lui. »

Malfoy avait arrêté de griffonner après avoir jeté un regard noir à son ami, réalisant qu'apparemment Parkinson n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Il fit une boule de papier avec la feuille, puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui - peut-être pour essayer de décider ce qu'il allait en faire.

« Comment ça, j'ai une dette envers lui ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu avais une dette de vie envers sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, la dette est passée sur Draco. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. « Il _me _doit une dette de vie. Elles doivent s'annuler, toutes les deux. »

« Oncle Harry ? J'ai fini mon jus de fruit. »

Harry baissa les yeux et découvrit Teddy près d'eux, qui essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Il baissa la main pour caresser les cheveux de son filleul, qui étaient bruns à ce moment-là. On lui avait appris à l'école à faire en sorte que ses cheveux et ses traits soient les plus « normaux » possibles quand il rencontrait des gens nouveaux. Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de lui demander de retourner à la cuisine, Parkinson s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que Teddy.

« Bonjour, toi » dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. « Quel charmant jeune homme ! Mon nom est Pansy. »

Teddy rayonna. « Je m'appelle Teddy Lupin ! » annonça-t-il. « Lui, c'est mon Oncle Harry. »

« Je sais. Nous sommes de très vieux amis. Et voilà Draco Malfoy - il te dirait bien bonjour, mais il ne peut pas parler. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux et il fixa Malfoy du regard. « Tu ne peux pas ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, l'air solennel.

« Alors comment tu fais pour demander des biscuits ? »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy et Harry le fixa à son tour. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression pareille sur le visage du blond - de l'amusement, oui, mais jamais dépourvu de toute malveillance. Lorsqu'il pencha la tête pour écrire sur son carnet, il avait un air ouvert et amical. Teddy se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh, tu prends des notes ! Je sais lire ! » annonça Teddy d'une voix forte. Il se retourna pour regarder Harry d'un air fier. « Je peux lire ses notes ! »

Harry eut un sourire encourageant ; il se demanda comment il allait détacher Teddy de Malfoy, et surtout comment il allait se débrouiller pour faire partir l'ancien Serpentard de chez lui.

« Je sais, Teddy, tu lis très bien pour ton âge. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller - ? »

Parkinson lui coupa la parole. « En fait, je dois partir, Potter. Je vais juste laisser Draco ici avec toi, et revenir voir comment il va samedi. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre, avant de passer près de lui et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, faisant volte-face et lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Et bien, il ne peut pas venir avec moi, Potter. Je pars en Suisse avec Mère pour le reste de la semaine. Je suis sûre que tu seras capable de l'aider. » Elle parla un peu plus fort. « Salut, Draco ! Je vais revenir bientôt pour m'assurer que Potter ne te maltraite pas ! »

« Le maltraiter ? Attends ! Il ne peut pas rester ici ! »

Parkinson ouvrit la porte. « Bien sûr que si. Tu as plein d'espace ici, et il ne te dérangera absolument pas. Tu verras. A samedi, Potter. » Après ces quelques mots, elle descendit les marches du perron, lui adressa un salut presque coquet et transplana. Harry fixa du regard l'endroit où elle avait disparu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier si des passants moldus se trouvaient dans la rue. Heureusement, il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Merde » murmura-t-il, et il referma la porte. Il retourna au salon, et s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Malfoy était étendu sur le sol près de Teddy. Pendant un instant terrifiant, Harry pensa qu'il y avait eu un accident, puis il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux des dragons en peluche appartenant à son filleul dans les mains.

« … et celui là est un _gentil _dragon » était en train d'expliquer Teddy. « Il arrive et il écrase les méchants dragons qui mangent les gens. Comme ça ! » Le garçon frappa ses autres dragons avec celui qu'il tenait tout en poussant une sorte de rugissement. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur bleu électrique. Harry soupira, se massant les tempes pour essayer de se débarasser du mal de tête qui le lançait soudainement.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de casser tes jouets ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais tu les répares toujours pour moi, Oncle Harry. »

« Je sais, mais ça commence à me fatiguer d'avoir à le faire. Tu devrais essayer de les laisser intacts pour un moment, ok ? »

« D'accord » dit Teddy d'un air triste. « Draco, n'écrase pas les dragons. Harry a dit qu'on devait jouer gentiment. »

Malfoy hocha la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry avec un sourire, que ce dernier ne lui retourna pas.

« Teddy, est-ce que tu veux bien emmener tes jouets là-haut et les ranger ? J'ai besoin d'une minute pour parler avec Malfoy. »

« Je pensais que son nom était Draco. »

« Oui, d'accord. J'ai besoin de parler à _Draco_. En privé. »

Teddy poussa un bruyant soupir, mais il réunit ses dragons et les emmena hors de la pièce. « Salut, Draco, et merci d'avoir joué avec moi. »

Malfoy sourit et lui adressa un signe de la main en se relevant. Teddy traversa le hall avec bruit, puis monta les escaliers en sautillant. Harry secoua la tête, avant d'admettre, « Il est gentil. Je l'ai chez moi cet été, Andromeda est partie en Italie pour des vacances bien méritées. »

Malfoy hocha la tête poliment, et Harry réalisa qu'il avait _vraiment _perdu la mémoire. Ses yeux ne montraient aucun signe de reconnaissance à la mention de sa tante Andromeda. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Malfoy hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air presque impatient cette fois. Il ressortit son carnet et griffonna quelque chose pendant un moment avant d'arracher la feuille de papier et de la tendre au brun.

_Je t'ai vu dans une boutique de vêtements quand on était enfants et je me souviens que je voulais être ton ami. _

Harry prit une brusque inspiration, surpris et se sentit curieusement coupable. Il avait rejeté l'amitié de Malfoy quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il devait sûrement s'en souvenir, non ? Il leva les yeux et commença à parler, mais Malfoy avait recommencé à écrire et déchira une nouvelle feuille.

_Et tu m'as sauvé d'un feu. _

Harry le fixa du regard, et ne découvrit en face de lui que des yeux écarquillés et innocents qui le fixaient d'un air étonnamment… admiratif. C'était presque dérangeant, en particulier quand il remarqua que sans son habituelle expression hautaine et agressive, Malfoy était assez séduisant en vérité.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy fit non de la tête et fronça les sourcils. Si son comportement était simulé, on pouvait dire que le blond était un sacré bon acteur. En dépit de son agacement, Harry était curieux. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison logique qui expliquerait pourquoi Malfoy ferait semblant d'être muet, et il était vrai que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Il indiqua le sofa d'un geste et attendit que l'autre homme soit assis pour prendre lui-même place sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit à propos de comment tu as… perdu la mémoire ? Est-ce qu'on t'a attaqué ? »

Malfoy lui sourit avec une ironie désabusée, plongea à nouveau la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un parchemin plié. Il chercha avec la pointe de sa plume pendant un moment, puis se pencha vers le brun pour lui passer la feuille.

_Pansy m'avait dit que tu allais me demander_, avait-il écrit.

Sur la page s'étalait une écriture ronde, très différente des lignes élégantes de Malfoy, et on pouvait y lire un compte-rendu assez supercifiel des observations et des hypothèses de Parkinson. Elle l'avait retrouvé inanimé sur le sol de sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, après que son ami eut manqué leur rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Les elfes de maison avaient apparemment été incompétents, et avaient refusé de parler à Parkinson - sauf pour lui demander de « soigner Maître Draco ». Le blond ne se souvenait de rien en ce qui concernait les évènements précédant son accident. Elle avait écrit : _Draco ne se rappelle de presque rien concernant sa période adulte. Il a seulement quelques souvenirs qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à relier les uns aux autres, bien qu'il semble se souvenir de la plupart de son enfance. Les Guérisseurs disent qu'ils ne savent pas si son état est permanent ; mais je pense en fait qu'ils préfèrent simplement rester évasifs plutôt que de nous dire la vérité. __Je veux que l'ancien Draco revienne__._ Elle avait souligné de deux traits la dernière phrase.

Harry leva les yeux quand Draco agita une autre feuille sous son nez. Il la prit et lut, _Est-ce que j'ai tellement changé ? _Le brun eut un sourire ironique. Le simple fait que Draco Malfoy se trouve dans sa maison et qu'ils ne soient pas en train de se hurler des insultes ou de s'échanger des maléfices et des coups répondait à la question.

« Cela reste à voir, je suppose. Viens, si tu dois rester ici, je pense qu'on devrait te trouver une chambre. » Harry se leva, mais le blond resta assis, toujours en train d'écrire. Il déchira la page et la lui tendit.

_Je ne veux pas être un poids. Je peux retourner chez moi, ou à l'hôpital. _

Harry secoua la tête. La demeure des Malfoy avait été incendiée. Il avait lu le rapport et savait qu'il y avait tout de même eu pas mal de dommages. Et Ste Mangouste… Et bien, il ne souhaitait à personne d'avoir à y passer un certain temps. Lui-même s'y était retrouvé assez souvent pour vouloir éviter les lieux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et en vérité, Harry était assez curieux ; cela ne serait sûrement pas si difficile de supporter Malfoy pendant quelques jours, et il pourrait découvrir quels souvenirs il lui manquait précisément. Hermione allait probablement être intriguée, elle aussi.

« C'est bon. Parkinson - Pansy a raison. J'ai beaucoup de place. En fait, tu peux même choisir ta chambre, il y en a plein. »

Il conduisit Malfoy à l'étage où ils furent rapidement rejoints par Teddy, qui sauta littéralement de joie quand il apprit que l'ancien Serpentard allait rester, et commença à lui faire faire la visite de la maison tout en décrivant les caractéristiques de chacune des pièces.

« Et celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la dernière des chambres de l'étage. « Elle est juste à côté de la mienne et celle d'Harry est en face, comme ça tu seras à côté si tu fais un cauchemar et que tu as besoin d'aller dans son lit pour avoir un câlin. Il connait plein de moyens pour faire partir les monstres. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer et essaya de le cacher avec une quinte de toux ; quand il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy qui brillait d'amusement. L'air sembla brusquement s'épaissir et le brun se sentit étrangement fiévreux quand il réalisa que l'idée de Draco le rejoignant dans son lit était bien moins amusante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Malfoy passa un papier à Teddy et le garçon la lut à haute voix, butant juste un peu sur certains mots. « 'Et bien, je pense que je vais prendre cette chambre alors.' Oncle Harry ! Draco veut cette chambre-là ! » Teddy commença à danser sur place, et le blond éclata de rire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Très bien. Je vais faire en sorte que Kreattur prépare la pièce. Il peut… euh… emprunter un de mes pyjamas pour cette nuit. » Il se sentit rougir en pensant à Malfoy portant son pyjama, puis se rabroua mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Draco écrivit un autre mot. _J'enverrai une lettre à Ste Mangouste pour mes vêtements. La plupart de mes affaires sont encore au Manoir, mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre tout seul. _Il grimaça quand il tendit la note à Harry, qui réalisa alors qu'être muet était un handicap terrible dans le monde sorcier. Le blond devait être incapable de jeter des sorts ou même de voyager par le réseau de Cheminette. Il pouvait probablement transplaner, mais pas sans une baguette magique.

« Est-ce que tu peux toujours voler ? Sur un balai, je veux dire » demanda Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête et ses yeux semblèrent s'animer. L'ancien Gryffondor ressentit quelque chose ressemblant à du soulagement et réalisa qu'il s'était senti désolé pour lui, un sentiment légèrement atténué maintenant qu'il savait que l'autre homme pouvait toujours voler.

« Parc ! Parc ! Parc ! » se mit soudain à hurler Teddy, agrippant la main de son parrain et la tirant avec violence. Pour un enfant si jeune, le petit garçon était une véritable brute.

« Teddy, je ne vais pas être capable d'utiliser mon bras si tu me démets la clavicule » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une clavicule ? »

Il lança un regard désolé vers le blond. « D'habitude, j'emmène Teddy au parc l'après-midi. Est-ce que tu veux nous accompagner ? » En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple question polie - il ne faisait pas assez confiance au Serpentard pour le laisser seul dans sa maison. Pas que Harry ait quoi que ce soit à cacher, sauf si l'on prenait en compte la pornographie qu'il avait dissimulée dans un coffre fermé à clef au fond de son armoire - et il considérait définitivement cet élément comme quelque chose qu'il préférait garder caché.

Teddy reporta son attention, et son étreinte, sur le bras de Malfoy. « Viens avec nous, Draco ! Viens avec nous ! Viens avec nous ! » Ses cheveux étaient également passés du bleu à un rose éclatant. Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre logique dans les changements de couleur des cheveux de son filleul - en de rares occasions, la couleur de sa peau pouvait aussi changer.

Malfoy se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête, apparemment pas du tout perturbé par l'excitation du garçon. Harry envoya ce dernier chercher une veste, bien que la journée soit plutôt chaude. Teddy avait l'habitude de finir trempé ; si il y avait de l'eau dans le parc, il finirait toujours par la trouver, généralement en tombant dedans.

_Comment ses cheveux font-ils pour changer de couleur ? _écrivit Malfoy.

Le brun passa les quelques minutes suivantes à expliquer le principe des capacités de Métamorphage que possédait son filleul, et qu'il les avait héritées de sa mère. Harry refoula une pointe de tristesse en évoquant le souvenir de Remus et de Tonks, et ajouta, « Sa grand-mère est la sœur de ta mère. Teddy est ton cousin. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et quand Teddy revint, le blond mit un genou à terre et attira le garçon dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda ce dernier, mais il gloussa et entoura la nuque du Serpentard de ses petits bras, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal avec la licorne en bois qu'il tenait à la main.

Quand Malfoy se releva, Harry fut choqué de voir que ses yeux humides brillaient de larmes contenues. Il retint son souffle quand Malfoy commença à écrire - il changeait rapidement d'opinion à propos du Serpentard, et c'était légèrement alarmant.

_Ils ont dit que mes parents ont été assassinés, même si je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai cru que je n'avais plus de famille. _

Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité et déglutit, la gorge serrée. « Viens » dit-il, et il attira Teddy près de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je vais nous faire transplaner tous ensemble. Le parc n'est pas loin. » Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'endroit où il devait toucher Malfoy ; il décida finalement de faire comme s'il s'agissait de Ron et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le blond s'avança et Harry fut assailli par l'odeur musquée de son eau de cologne. Il se demanda si elle était améliorée avec une formule d'Attraction, parce qu'il se retrouvait soudain un peu déboussolé et avait du mal à respirer. « Accrochez-vous » dit-il sur un ton brusque et il se força à se concentrer sur leur destination plutôt que sur la chaleur de Malfoy à ses côtés.

»»»»

A Hyde Park, il y avait une section cachée uniquement connue des sorcier, ce qui était une chance pour Harry. Côtoyer les Moldus était une entreprise difficile, étant donné le manque de contrôle de Teddy. Après une courte promenade, le garçon en question se précipita vers un groupe de canards ; la plupart s'envolèrent à son approche, mais quelques uns - les plus stupides - se contentèrent de se dandiner rapidement pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

« Il ne va pas tarder à tomber dans le lac » commenta Harry, observant Teddy se précipiter à la poursuite d'un colvert à la tête couleur émeraude avec obstination, qui s'envola avec un cri offusqué quand le garçon lui sauta dessus.

« Je l'ai presque attrapé celui-là, Oncle Harry ! Tu as vu ? »

« J'ai vu, Teddy » lui cria Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que son filleul comptait faire d'un canard si jamais il parvenait à un attraper un, mais il imaginait très bien l'oiseau dans une cage dans la chambre du garçon. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il devait lui acheter un animal ; il n'était juste pas certain de quelle serait la réaction d'Andromeda à son retour. Il supposait qu'il pourrait le garder Square Grimmaurd, du moment que ce n'était pas un chien géant ou quelque chose du même genre…

Les méditations d'Harry furent interrompues par la note que lui tendit Malfoy.

_Tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier. _

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, tripota nerveusement la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, puis haussa les épaules. Si Malfoy retrouvait ses souvenirs, il s'en souviendrait assez bien tout seul. « On a une certaine histoire, tous les deux » admit-il.

Le Serpentard inspira brusquement et écrivit, _Est-ce qu'on a été amants ? _

La mâchoire d'Harry manqua de se détacher quand il lut la phrase, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réussir à produire le moindre son. « Non ! Merlin, non ! »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et griffonna quelque chose. Le brun regarda Teddy chasser un autre canard jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme lui mette un autre papier sous le nez. Il le prit.

_Tu es homophobe ? Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. _

« Non, bien sûr que je ne suis pas homophobe » répondit-il d'un ton sec. « En fait, je suis presque sûr d'être - » Il retint la suite de sa phrase, réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas révéler son orientation sexuelle à Draco Malfoy. « Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et moi… et bien, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus. Depuis qu'on est gamins. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien à propos de Poudlard ? »

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'écrire. _J'ai des flashs, parfois. Je me souviens de toi en train de jouer au Quidditch et je crois qu'on avait cours de Potions ensemble. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder d'un air furieux, maintenant que j'y pense. Et je me souviens que tu avais deux amis que j'enviais. _

Une surprise de plus. Malfoy était jaloux de Ron et d'Hermione ? « Pourquoi ? »

Le blond haussa à nouveau les épaules, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant un instant, attirant l'attention d'Harry. _Parce qu'ils étaient avec toi. _

Le Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé et il fixa l'autre homme du regard - les joues pâles de ce dernier avait légèrement rougi, ce qui le surprit complètement. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas être en train d'avoir réellement cette conversation avec son ancien ennemi dont l'horrible personnalité avait toujours empêché Harry de le trouver ne serait-ce que légèrement attirant. Il se demanda si cette perte de mémoire avait aussi éliminé son caractère désagréable ou si ces aspects plus agréables de sa personnalité s'étaient toujours trouvé là, cachés sous la façade hautaine de l'ancien Draco.

Heureusement, Teddy choisit ce moment précis pour glisser dans le lac avec un cri et dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, et Harry cessa d'examiner les traits élégants de Malfoy pour s'élancer et récupérer son filleul.

»»»»

Harry s'agenouilla devant la cheminée dans la cuisine et utilisa le réseau de Cheminette pour contacter Luna, qui travaillait à Ste Mangouste, au Département de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à appeler Hermione et à admettre que Malfoy vivait chez lui, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Luna se sembla pas surprise de le voir - mais d'un autre côté, elle ne semblait jamais surprise par quoi que ce soit - et Harry lui expliqua que Pansy avait déposé Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte.

« C'est une chance que Draco se souvienne encore de quelques choses, vraiment » dit Luna. « Tu te souviens de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Il a toujours du mal à se rappeler de son propre nom. Au moins, Draco a conservé la majeure partie de sa personnalité, et la mémoire inhérente de qui il est. On dirait presque que seulement certaines parties de sa mémoire ont été détruites, alors que le pauvre Professeur Lockhart a eut des dommages plus généralisés. »

« Tu penses que les attaquants de Malfoy essayaient de cacher quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Harry.

« On dirait, oui. »

« Et on ne peut rien faire ? »

« La mémoire est une chose délicate, Harry, et il y a peu de gens qui veulent bien y consacrer du temps. Nous avons d'autres maladies, plus urgentes, à traiter. Il n'y a juste pas assez de Guérisseurs. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. La Magie de l'Esprit était un domaine où le nombre d'experts était assez restreint, et les spécialistes préféraient se focaliser sur les anomalies mentales comme les psychoses, ou essayer de déterminer pourquoi certains sorciers étaient des Cracmols. « Et pour le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler ? »

Luna eut un sourire. « Il n'en est pas incapable, il a juste oublié comment faire. Je suis sûre qu'il peut réapprendre, même s'il va falloir s'armer de patience. Il a besoin qu'on lui explique comme on apprendrait à un enfant, pour qu'il puisse créer de nouvelles connections neuronales. »

Harry doutait de pouvoir réussir à apprendre à Malfoy à parler avant samedi - le jour où il devait remettre le blond entre les mains de Parkinson -, mais au moins il s'agissait de nouvelles prometteuses.

« Qui travaille sur son affaire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Au Ministère ? Tu as bien plus de chances que moi de le savoir. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai pris un congé pour pouvoir m'occuper de Teddy cet été. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au Ministère depuis un mois. » En vérité, Harry n'était pas complètement sûr de vouloir y retourner. L'entraînement des Aurors n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu - cela ressemblait bien trop à une continuation de l'école pour lui, avec des cours de Théorie Magique Appliquée et des heures de réunions mondaines et des quantités grotesques de papiers à remplir, dont des dissertations où ils devaient régurgiter tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Seulement une infime partie de tout cela semblait avoir un quelconque intérêt pratique.

Harry aurait pu contacter Kingsley Schacklebot, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à écouter des questions pénibles sur la date à laquelle il comptait revenir ; de plus, il serait étonnant que Kingsley veuille bien lui révéler des informations sur une affaire en cours.

Ce qui lui laissait Ron et Hermione. Ron suivait toujours l'entraînement des Aurors et il serait sûrement prêt à tout faire pour trouver ce dont Harry avait besoin, mais il était tout sauf subtil - et la simple mention du nom « Malfoy » pourrait le faire sérieusement hésiter. Hermione était plus fiable, mais ne serait sans doute pas prête à faire ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de considérer comme « violer le règlement » - en particulier depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour le Département de la Justice Magique.

Harry remercia Luna, puis il se rendit au grenier pour envoyer une chouette à Ron et à Hermione. Il avait découvert qu'il était en général plus facile de leur faire face tous les deux à la fois. A sa grande surprise, une troisième chouette se tenait sur un perchoir, entre la sienne et celle de Teddy. En effet, Harry avait fini par céder et il avait fait l'acquisition d'une chouette pour remplacer Hedwige - même s'il s'agissait cette fois d'un hibou trapu aux hurlements perçants, qu'il avait nommé Attila. Son filleul possédait également une chouette, une boule de plumes beige que Teddy avait nommée Olaf.

Le hibou grand-duc de Malfoy était immédiatement reconnaissable. Il hululait d'un air mélancolique, et Harry lui donna une friandise avant d'attacher ses lettres aux pattes d'Attila et d'Olaf, et de les lâcher dehors.

Il rentra presque dans Malfoy en redescendant, arrivant devant les chambres juste au moment où ce dernier sortait de celle de Teddy. Le blond lui adressa un sourire et mima quelqu'un en train de dormir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son filleul, et vit Teddy allongé sur son lit, profondément endormi, recouvert d'une couverture légère. L'espace d'une terrifiante seconde, il crut que le Serpentard avait fait quelque chose au petit garçon et que ce dernier n'était pas du tout en train de dormir - puis Teddy se retourna et serra un de ses jouets en peluche un peu plus près de lui. Le cœur du Gryffondor retouva un rythme normal et il se sentit coupable pour avoir permis à de vieux préjugés de brouiller la vue qu'il avait de Malfoy.

Il se retourna vers le Serpentard, qui venait d'écrire une autre note et la lui tendait d'un air impatient.

_Il est charmant. Merci de me permettre de passer du temps avec lui. Je ne pense pas que j'aime beaucoup les enfants, mais il se peut qu'il soit la seule famille qu'il me reste._

Harry résista à l'envie de froisser la feuille de papier, son sentiment de culpabilité multiplié par dix après sa lecture. « Et bien, il y a aussi sa grand-mère, ta tante. » Avisant le regard impassible de Malfoy, il ajouta, « Tu sais, la sœur de ta mère. »

_Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. _

Harry hocha la tête, songeant à quel point cela avait dû être triste pour Andromeda qu'on lui ait interdit de voir le fils de sa propre sœur, simplement parce qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser un fils de Moldus. Pendant un moment, il ressentit une pointe de colère envers Lucius et Narcissa, qu'il repoussa immédiatement - car après tout, ils avaient payé le prix ultime pour les choix qu'ils avaient faits.

« Ton hibou est au grenier, au fait. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'animèrent d'une lueur joyeuse - il était tout simplement à couper le souffle - et il se précipita vers l'escalier, et Harry ne put que le suivre du regard, stupéfait. Merde, il commençait vraiment à _apprécier _ce nouveau Malfoy.

»»»»

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner quand Malfoy redescendit. Il se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire, mais son visage s'assombrit quand il vit que l'expression agacée du Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Harry.

Le blond s'assit à la table et sortit sa plume habituelle et un morceau de parchemin. _Je me souviens de mon hibou. Le revoir m'a fait penser à d'autres choses, comme les fois où ma mère m'envoyait des sucreries à l'école. Pansy m'a raconté qu'elle avait été assassinée. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me le dise pas, parce qu'alors je pourrais faire comme si elle était encore en vie. _

« Mais… C'est mieux de savoir la vérité même si elle est désagréable, tu ne crois pas ? » lui demanda le Gryffondor avec douceur, prenant place en face de lui.

Malfoy eut un faible sourire. _J'ai souvent trouvé que la vérité était plus une gêne qu'un atout. _

Harry sourit. « Voilà, ça, ça ressemble au Draco Malfoy que je connais. »

Ce dernier prit une expression sérieuse alors qu'il recommençait à écrire, et peu après il lui tendit une autre note. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? _

Le présent dérangea Harry, même si c'était vrai que quelques heures plus tôt, il détestait encore Malfoy. « Je ne te déteste pas. Je veux dire, je suppose que je t'ai détesté, mais on était à l'école et on devait tous les deux supporter la pression de… pas mal de choses. Les circonstances, tu sais. Ou tu ne sais pas, si tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir, mais… » Il réalisa qu'il était en train de bafouiller et que ses paroles n'avaient sans doute pas le moindre sens.

« Peut-être que si tu écris ce dont tu te souviens à propos de Poudlard, je pourrais essayer de te raconter ce qui te manque ? Je pourrais aussi trouver une Pensine, peut-être. Ils n'ont pas essayé ça à Ste Mangouste ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. _Je ne pense pas que mon cas les ait assez intéressés._

Harry fut sur le point de protester. Ses expériences avec le personnel de l'hôpital avaient toujours été positives - mais il referma brusquement la bouche, reconnaissant qu'il avait probablement reçu un traitement particulier, et que ce ne serait certainement pas le cas pour le fils de Mangemorts reconnus.

_Est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'aider, ou préfères-tu que je parte ?_

Il lu la feuille de papier, puis releva la tête et croisa le regard calme de Malfoy. Il savait qu'il devrait lui demander de partir. Après tout, Harry devait déjà s'occuper de Teddy, et Draco Malfoy ne lui avait jamais attiré autre chose que des ennuis. Cela dit, il devait toujours une dette de vie à Narcissa et maintenant qu'elle était morte, il ne serait jamais capable de la rembourser. Il était sûr que son dernier souhait aurait été qu'Harry aide son fils.

Et il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre veuille bien aider Draco. Pansy avait tout du moins confirmé cette théorie en l'amenant ici.

Malfoy ferma les paupières, et Harry réalisa qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps pour parler. Il tendit la main et agrippa le tissu de sa manche alors que le blond semblait prêt à repousser sa chaise et à partir.

« Non ! Je… Je veux aider » dit Harry, sans relâcher la manche de Malfoy. « S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. »

Il raffermit la pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts pendant un instant, puis se détendit. Le Serpentard l'étudia pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. Harry sentit un soulagement dont l'intensité le surprit l'envahir et il se rendit compte qu'il désirait vraiment aider l'autre homme - même s'il songea avec ironie qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas d'attribuer cet élan à son « habitude jouer les héros ».

« Merci » dit-il. « Maintenant, il est temps que je nous fasse à dîner, alors si tu veux bien écrire ce que je t'ai proposé pendant ce temps-là, je te récompenserai par un exemple de mes médiocres talents de cuisinier. » Harry relâcha la manche de Malfoy avant de placer impulsivement sa main sur son poignet et de le serrer légèrement entre ses doigts. Même s'il s'agissait d'un geste étrange, cela lui semblait d'une certaine façon… parfait.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à sa main mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Finalement, il hocha la tête et haussa les épaules. Harry finit par relâcher sa prise ; il ressentit une pointe de quelque chose ressemblant presque à de la fierté quand il réalisa qu'il avait réussi à toucher Malfoy d'une façon amicale - et qu'il avait survécu. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un nouveau départ.

Le blond recommença à écrire et Harry retourna à ses fourneaux. Kreattur avait bien essayé de s'occuper des repas, mais ses compétences en matière de cuisine étaient épouvantables, alors c'était à son maître qu'était revenue la tâche de tous les nourrir. Grâce à ses années de quasi-esclavage chez les Dursley, le brun trouvait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais cuisinier. Du moins, Teddy ne s'en plaignait jamais - sauf quand son parrain lui faisait manger certains légumes verts, mais il supposait que c'était tout à fait normal.

Il avait prévu de faire un simple plat de pâtes, mais puisque Malfoy était là il décida d'essayer de cuisiner des faux-filets à la poêle et des pommes de terre bouillies. Le grésillement de la viande dans la poêle couvrait largement le bruit de grattement que faisait la plume de Draco, alors Harry prenait soin de lui jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier que le Serpentard continuait bien à écrire. Le blond avait la tête penchée au-dessus de son parchemin et griffonnait à toute vitesse, ayant déjà rempli facilement une première page. De temps en temps, il ouvrait légèrement la bouche et triturait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches.

L'odeur de la nourriture devait avoir réveillé Teddy qui faisait sa sieste ; il apparut bientôt sur le pas de la porte, baillant, avant de se diriger vers la table et de monter sur les genoux de Malfoy. Ce dernier repoussa immédiatement son parchemin et sa plume - ce qui impressionna Harry, en quelque sorte, même s'il était déjà évident que le blond s'était déjà pris d'affection pour le petit garçon.

Teddy posa la tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy et cligna des yeux d'un air endormi, serrant contre lui sa peluche préférée pour dormir - un petit loup. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a à manger ce soir, Oncle Harry ? »

« Du steak » répondit ce dernier, et il se saisit d'un des morceaux de viande à l'aide d'une fourchette avant de la déposer dans un plat. Il fit rapidement de même avec les deux autres.

« Vraiment ? Pas des pâtes ? »

« Vraiment, pas des pâtes. » répéta Harry avec un sourire. Il essuya les pommes de terre avec un sortilège, puis fit glisser les féculents dans un plat avant de les faire léviter jusqu'à la table. Il restait aussi une salade qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans le bac à légumes, alors il la sortit aussi, tout en prenant au passage du pain croustillant et du beurre.

« Tu dois être spécial » entendit-il son filleul murmurer à Malfoy.

Le dîner fut assez calme, surtout étant donné que Draco ne pouvait pas parler et qu'Harry ne préférait pas discuter de choses importantes devant Teddy.

Evidemment, ce dernier ne cessait de bavarder, expliquant à Malfoy les subtilités des relations qu'entretenaient ses différents jouets les uns avec les autres. Il avait pris la mine sérieuse d'un professeur de Poudlard, ne dérivant qu'une seule fois pour prévenir le blond que les choux de Bruxelles avaient un goût épouvantable et qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour l'alimentation humaine. Il suggéra qu'Harry ne devrait plus jamais en faire, même si Malfoy venait à en apprécier le goût. Ce dernier sourit, hocha la tête, et parut intéressé par tout ce que lui raconta le petit garçon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il n'avait fait des choux de Bruxelles à Teddy qu'une seule fois avant de les ajouter rapidement à la liste des aliments que le garçon refusait de toucher.

Après le dîner et une tarte à la pêche avec de la crème anglaise en guise de dessert - qu'il avait achetée, parce qu'Harry ne possédait pas les compétences nécessaires pour réaliser de bonnes pâtisseries - Teddy persuada Malfoy de l'accompagner dans sa chambre pour une partie de Bataille Explosive. Le brun aida Kreattur à nettoyer après le repas ; puis il profita de l'occasion pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris dans sa correspondance, songeant qu'il était plutôt agréable d'avoir un autre adulte chez lui pour l'aider à s'occuper de son filleul.

Finalement, après plusieurs parties de cartes, une histoire racontée par son parrain et deux voyages dans l'escalier pour aller chercher de l'eau Teddy se coucha, laissant ainsi à Harry le loisir de lire attentivement les notes que Malfoy avait écrites.

_Je me souviens m'être déguisé comme un Détraqueur pour te faire peur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

Harry s'en rappelait, lui aussi. « Tu étais un crétin » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que tu voulais vraiment que je me tue, même si ça aurait pu être le cas si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là. Bien sûr, ça c'était quand de vrais Détraqueurs se sont ramenés. » Il expliqua brièvement les circonstances qui avaient été à l'origine de cet incident, puis enchaîna avec la deuxième histoire mettant en scène des Détraqueurs et où Ombrage avait été impliquée cette fois.

Malfoy sourit. _Je me souviens d'Ombrage. _

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, se remémorant l'attitude de Malfoy et de ses subalternes quand ils faisaient partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. « Tu étais un peu assoiffé de pouvoir à cette époque. »

Le blond réprima un éclat de rire. Ses yeux gris étincelaient d'amusement quand il croisa le regard d'Harry de l'autre côté de la table. _Je sais qu'Ombrage était horrible, mais c'était mieux d'être en bons termes avec elle. Ca au moins je m'en souviens. _

Harry, par réflexe, se frotta la main. On n'y voyait presque plus les mots maintenant, devenus des lignes qui avaient presque disparu et qui n'étaient visibles que dans un éclairage particulier, mais le souvenir ne s'effacerait jamais. « Tu as raison là-dessus » murmura-t-il.

_Parle-moi de la guerre. _

Harry prit une brusque inspiration après avoir lu ces mots. Il détestait parler de la guerre, en particulier parce que cela finissait souvent par lui faire faire des cauchemars provoqués par ses souvenirs tout sauf agréables des évènements. Il supposa que ça ne lui poserait sûrement pas trop de problèmes de discuter du rôle de Malfoy dans la guerre, d'une manière générale.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête et écrivit, _Seulement vaguement. Il ressemblait au Père Noël et semblait toujours bien trop joyeux. Je pense que tu étais son préféré. Pansy m'a dit qu'il était mort. Est-ce que c'est arrivé pendant la guerre ?_

Harry hocha la tête, ne désirant soudainement pas révéler au Serpentard le rôle qu'il avait joué durant cet évènement particulier. Il se souvenait à quel point le blond avait eu l'air terrifié à l'époque, déchiré entre son devoir et ce qu'il savait être juste. Il pouvait s'en rendre compte plus clairement maintenant ; à ce moment là il s'était contenté de détester Malfoy. Mais maintenant, assis en face de lui et confronté à son regard qui avait simplement l'air curieux, Harry sentit les derniers restes de colère se dissoudre. Dumbledore avait su ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Malfoy secoua la tête. _Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs agréables à partager à propos de nous deux ? _

Harry éclata d'un rire surpris en entendant sa question. « _Nous _? Tu veux dire, toi et moi ? » Le Serpentard hocha la tête. « Il n'y avait pas de _nous_. On n'a jamais été amis. »

L'expression du visage de Malfoy s'assombrit, faisant regretter ses paroles au brun. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pendant que l'autre homme recommençait à écrire, mais le blond se leva et lui tendit la page. _Je suis très fatigué. Merci pour m'avoir permis de rester. Je vais essayer de trouver un autre endroit où aller dès demain._

Harry se mit à son tour sur ses pieds et leva la main dans un geste apaisant. « Non. Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, on n'était pas amis à l'époque, et c'est pas comme si on l'était devenus maintenant non plus, mais j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider et j'étais sérieux. Je _suis _sérieux. Je veux - j'aimerais bien que tu restes. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, parvenant à peine à croire qu'il venait presque de supplier Draco Malfoy de rester chez lui. Ce dernier grimaça, mais n'écrivit rien d'autre - ce qui n'indiqua pas au Gryffondor quelles étaient ses intentions. Finalement, il soupira et hocha la tête avant de faire volte-face, de traverser le couloir et de monter l'escalier. Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et il se rassit dans un soupir, se demandant dans quels ennuis il s'était encore fourré, et pourquoi il attachait une telle importance au fait d'aider le Serpentard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de la traductrice : **Voilà la suite, comme promis. Ah, la vie est belle une fois qu'on a fini ses concours - vraiment, on peut publier et traduire, et même commencer à répondre aux reviews anonymes - BREF, AUJOURD'HUI LA VIE EST BELLE.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !

**Part Two **

En général, Teddy se réveillait de bonne heure ; le petit garçon adorait prendre son déjeuner au saut du lit, alors Harry avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour lui préparer son repas.

« Quand est-ce que Draco va se lever ? » demanda le garçon, frappant dans un bruit sourd les pieds de sa chaise avec ses talons. Harry avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de lui demander d'arrêter, excepté les jours où il avait déjà une migraine.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, Teddy. »

Harry ajouta du sucre dans son thé et en but une gorgée. Il avait déjà mangé avec Teddy, mais il avait mis une assiette de côté pour Malfoy, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond se lève avant plusieurs heures. Il avait l'air d'être du genre à traîner au lit jusqu'au début de l'après-midi.

« Draco ! » s'exclama soudain Teddy, et il se glissa au bas de sa chaise avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte. Il se jeta sur Malfoy et entoura sa taille de ses petits bras.

Harry fixa le Serpentard, relativement surpris ; il trouvait cela extraordinairement injuste que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'air si séduisant dès son réveil, même tout ébouriffé après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Merlin, et le fait qu'il porte le pyjama d'Harry n'y était pas pour rien ; en plus, il était pieds nus.

Malfoy se passa la main dans ses mèches blondes et lança un demi-sourire en direction d'Harry. De l'autre main, il tapota l'épaule de Teddy. Le Gryffondor réalisa que son t-shirt blanc sans manches n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi élégant ; il mettait le torse du blond en valeur, révélant que ce dernier possédait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Harry lui avait donné le bas de pyjama le plus ridicule qu'il possédait - rouge vif avec des Vifs d'Or dorés. Malfoy avait levé les yeux au ciel et fait un geste mortifié le soir précédent, mais le brun s'était contenté de rire et lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire.

Cependant, maintenant Harry aurait préféré avoir choisi quelque chose de plus passe-partout. Son regard ne pouvait être qu'attiré par la couleur éclatante du pantalon, et sa bouche sembla s'assécher tandis qu'il admirait la longueur exquise des jambes de Draco. Il redouta ce qui allait se passer si jamais le blond se retournait et lui offrait la vue de ses fesses recouvertes par cette mince couche de tissu - Harry était déjà presque sur le point de se ridiculiser. Pour essayer de se calmer, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Oncle Harry a préparé le petit-déjeuner et l'a gardé au chaud pour toi » dit Teddy et il prit la main de Malfoy. Le garçon le conduisit jusqu'à la table et Harry s'occupa rapidement de préparer une autre tasse de thé.

Son filleul alla chercher l'assiette de Malfoy et la plaça devant lui tout en bavardant d'un air joyeux à propos de l'un de ses rêves. Les cheveux de Teddy étaient d'un jaune radieux, avec une touche de vert. Il amena une chaise près du Serpentard et s'y assit pour le regarder manger. Harry plaça sa tasse de thé devant lui et y ajouta distraitement un peu de lait et une cuillerée de sucre. Malfoy le regarda faire, presque bouche-bée ; Harry réalisa alors qu'il venait de divulguer un indice sur l'obsession qu'il avait eue à l'école - il se souvenait toujours de la façon dont Malfoy prenait son thé, à force de l'avoir observé à Poudlard.

Il dissimula son embarras en lui demandant, « Est-ce que la nourriture te va ? Tu veux autre chose ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête et commença à manger sans cesser de fixer Harry avec attention. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, plus que désireux de mettre un peu d'espace entre ce blond si séduisant et lui. Il voulait aplatir les cheveux ébouriffés du Serpentard - il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu envie de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant.

« J'emmène Teddy chez Hermione aujourd'hui, pour euh… lui parler. Tu peux rester ici et faire… euh, ce que tu veux. Lire, fouiller dans mes fichiers, mettre mes habits… » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit qu'il commençait à rougir. Pendant un instant, il songea à se frapper la tête contre la porte du placard. « Teddy, va chercher ton sac à dos. Et n'essaie pas d'y faire rentrer un jouet de plus ; tu sais que Tante Hermione va encore te gâter, alors laisse un peu de place. »

« Draco peut pas venir ? »

« Pas cette fois » lui répondit Harry, cachant son expression à Malfoy ; il grimaça, imaginant ce qui se passerait s'il se montrait chez Hermione accompagné du Serpentard.

Teddy protesta, mais Harry l'envoya là-haut sans chercher à discuter. Il finit de ranger alors que le blond continuait à manger en silence.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda le brun.

Malfoy hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il regarda autour de lui pendant un instant et une moue se forma sur ses lèvres - Harry réalisa qu'il cherchait son carnet, qu'il avait dû laisser en haut. Le blond soupira puis lui adressa un geste désinvolte de la main, comme s'il le chassait de la pièce.

Le Gryffondor sourit. « D'accord. Envoie-moi juste un hibou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. On n'en a pas pour longtemps, probablement deux ou trois heures. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et bailla. Harry rit presque à haute voix ; pendant un instant, il avait tellement ressemblé à ce qu'il avait été, prenant une expression ennuyée alors qu'il écoutait les bavardages sans intérêt de Crabbe et Goyle. Cependant, il reprit son sérieux quand il réalisa que le blond ne se souvenait probablement même pas de ce qui était arrivé à ses deux larbins.

« On sera bientôt de retour » promit-il.

»»»»

« C'est un complot ! » insista Ron.

Harry venait d'expliquer la situation à ses meilleurs amis alors que Teddy jouait avec un puzzle de bois compliqué qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Ses cheveux étaient devenus complètement bruns pendant qu'il travaillait, preuve de l'intensité de sa concentration.

Hermione sourit. « Je parie qu'il sera envoyé à Serdaigle » dit-elle avec tendresse.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron. « Concentre-toi sur le problème ! »

« Oh, Ronald, tu as vraiment écouté ? Ce n'est pas un complot. Malfoy avait vraiment perdu la mémoire. Si tu avais prêté attention à ce qu'on disait, tu le saurais déjà. J'en ai entendu parler par Neville, qui l'a vu à Ste Mangouste il y a deux semaines. »

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est jamais arrivé que les Serpentards passent des semaines à mettre au point un scénario ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Moi, si » fit calmement Harry, et il haussa les épaules en voyant l'expression incrédule de son meilleur ami. « Tu devrais le voir. Il est différent. Moins… agressif. » Il se retint d'ajouter que Malfoy était finalement assez sympathique en fait.

« Et bien, on a tous changé depuis la guerre » fit remarquer Hermione, puis elle soupira. Elle prit un biscuit des mains de Ron et le remit dans le plat avec un regard lourd de sens. « Ou du moins, certains d'entre nous l'ont fait. Ces gâteaux-là sont pour Teddy. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête en entendant son nom, et il adressa un rapide sourire à Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce de bois dans sa main. Harry était stupéfait par la tenacité de son filleul - lui, il n'aurait jamais eu la patiente nécessaire pour faire de tels puzzles étant enfant. Ou même maintenant, d'ailleurs.

Harry reprit le fil de la conversation. « De toute façon, j'ai promis que j'allais essayer de l'aider. Ron, est-ce que tu sais qui travaille sur le dossier Malfoy au Ministère ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et reprit le biscuit, avant de se mettre hors d'atteinte de la main d'Hermione et de fourrer la pâtisserie dans sa bouche. Des miettes de chocolat maculaient ses dents quand il sourit ; il murmura, en continuant à mâcher, « Perchon'. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Ron mâcha et avala. « Personne. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que _personne _n'essaie de retrouver celui qui a attaqué Malfoy ? Et à propos des meurtriers de ses parents ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Il n'y avait pas assez d'indices pour prouver que Malfoy a été attaqué. Le rapport a été envoyé aux Affaires Classées. Ses parents… » Le rouquin mit un doigt dans sa bouche pour déloger un morceau de biscuit resté coincé entre ses dents. Hermione pinça les lèvres et Ron lui tira la langue. « Le dossier de ses parents a été donné à Innsberg. »

« Innsberg ? » explosa Harry. Il était mortifié, et en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Innsberg était un raté complet. On lui donnait généralement seulement les cas qui n'intéressaient personne, comme par exemple des affaires de poulets disparus ou de Pitiponks qui s'étaient échappés. Lui assigner un cas de meurtre était de la pure folie.

Ron hocha la tête. « Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que c'était des anciens Mangemorts qui voulaient se venger, vieux. »

« Et alors, c'est une raison ? » demanda Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui le fixait avec surprise, probablement choqué par son emportement. Il baissa la voix et lança un regard noir à Ron. « C'est une raison ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai attribué le dossier ! Je suis encore juste une jeune recrue, Harry, comme toi - si tu voulais bien te bouger le cul et revenir avec nous. »

Harry était silencieux. Son sentiment d'impuissance était une partie des raisons pour lesquelles il réfléchissait à complètement abandonner le programme d'entraînement. Même s'il devenait un véritable Auror, il doutait que cela allait faire une différence face aux rouages de la bureaucracie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Innsberg ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Il pourrait se balader avec une étiquette sur la tête 'Zéro Rendement' ou quelque chose du genre. »

Ron ricana. « Quatre pour cent. »

« Ca reste assez proche de zéro » murmura le brun.

« Tante Hermione, j'ai soif ! » dit Teddy, toujours en train de faire son puzzle.

« Très bien, je vais aller te chercher un jus de fruit. Viens dans la cuisine. »

« Est-ce que je peux emmener ça ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Teddy suivit Hermione d'un pas sautillant. Quand le petit garçon et elle eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Harry se pencha en avant. « Ron, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux m'avoir les dossiers de Malfoy ? »

Ron plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _les dossiers _? »

« Celui de Malfoy et celui de ses parents. Je veux juste y jeter un coup d'œil. Des copies, ça m'irait. »

« C'est illégal, mon vieux. »

Harry pencha la tête de côté, l'air de dire _et alors ?_.Ron poussa un soupir. « Et bien, celui de Malfoy, ça va être facile, étant donné qu'il est aux affaires classées. Mais celui de Narcissa et de Lucius… Je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour me balader du côté du bureau d'Innsberg. »

« Peut-être que tu peux lui payer le déjeuner ? » suggéra Harry.

Ron le fixa, clairement horrifié. « Harry ! Il peut passer une heure à parler de ses orteils. Ses putains d'orteils ! Ce mec est aussi ennuyeux qu'un sac d'avoine ! »

« Je t'obtiendrai des tiquets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch » offrit le Gryffondor.

« Ca marche ! »

Harry réprima un ricanement de triomphe juste au moment où Hermione revenait. A la place, il se retourna vers elle. « Hermione, tu crois que tu peux m'aider avec la mémoire de Malfoy ? Tu peux trouver quelque chose qui pourrait au moins l'aider à retrouver la parole ? »

« Il ne peut pas parler ? » demanda Ron, relevant la tête.

« Honnêtement, Ronald, est-ce que ça t'arrive d'écouter un mot de ce que les gens disent ? » demanda Hermione. La question provoqua sur le champ une dispute et Harry se pencha en avant pour voler un des biscuits de l'assiette dont le contenu se vidait à vue d'œil, avant de se réinstaller contre les coussins du sofa. Il était de bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

**Part Three**

Harry revint seul au Square Grimmaurd, Teddy ayant insisté auprès d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'emmener chez Fortescue pour prendre une glace. Parfois, il s'étonnait de ce que son filleul soit un garçon si gentil, étant donné à quel point il était incroyablement gâté par tous ses « tantes » et ses « oncles ».

« Malfoy ? » Harry essaya d'appeler le blond, et en guise de réponse il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claquait à l'étage. Il se débarrassa de sa veste légère et se retourna juste au moment où le Serpentard descendait les escaliers, l'air furieux. « Malfoy ? »

Le blond lui tendit brusquement un parchemin, et il le prit - le papier ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'utilisait Malfoy d'habitude. Et en effet, ce n'était pas le cas. Le logo de Ste Mangouste se trouvait calligraphié en haut de la page. Le blond le fixa d'un air énervé alors qu'Harry lisait les mots qui y étaient écris avec soin.

_Cher Mr Malfoy, _

_Nous avons reçu votre requête selon laquelle vous désirez que vos effets personnels soient envoyés à votre nouvelle résidence ; cependant, ils semblent avoir été égarés après votre départ. Nous les cherchons avec diligence, et nous vous les enverrons dès que nous les aurons retrouvés. Nos plus sincères excuses. _

_Le Personnel de Ste Mangouste_

Malfoy tourna les talons et entra dans la cuisine, où il se dirigea vers le placard dans lequel les verres étaient rangés. Il remuait les lèvres, et Harry supposa qu'il fulminait silencieusement. Le brun se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant et essaya de comprendre quelques uns des mots que le blond murmurait d'un air méprisant - il crut comprendre, entre autres, _égarés _et _excuses_.

« Tu peux m'emprunter des habits » dit Harry.

Malfoy lui lança un regard peiné qu'il eut un peu de mal à interpréter. Il supposa que le Serpentard préférerait être plongé dans de l'huile bouillante plutôt que de porter des vêtements de moins bonne qualité que ceux dont il avait l'habitude un instant de plus. Il était habillé des vêtements qu'il avait déjà mis le jour précédent, et Harry présuma que Kreattur les avait lavés et repassés pour lui.

Harry regrettait assez le pyjama décoré de Vifs d'Or, mais il écarta vite cette pensée.

« Ok, je peux t'emmener au Manoir » dit-il.

Malfoy releva la tête et il fixa le brun d'un air incrédule.

« Je veux dire, pour prendre quelques affaires. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à mettre mes affaires » ajouta-t-il maladroitement, essayant de ne pas imaginer Malfoy portant d'autres affaires à lui.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il sembla soudainement s'animer et Harry réprima un sourire. Merlin, il n'était pas censé être si agréablement surpris de voir Malfoy de bonne humeur, et il n'était pas censé vouloir admirer cette vue encore et encore.

Il passa la tête dans la cheminée pour prévenir Hermione de l'endroit où ils se rendaient ; heureusement, elle n'était pas encore partie.

« Faites attention ! » le prévint-elle avant qu'il n'interrompe la connexion par Cheminette.

Le Wilthsire n'était pas vraiment loin de Londres, mais étant donné que le Transplanage d'escorte allait lui demander un effort supplémentaire, Harry décida de faire le voyage en trois fois. Malfoy se tenait d'un air un peu perdu près de lui ; le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire enjoué lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit le bras, comme s'il allait l'escorter à un bal.

Le blond lui lança un regard sarcastique, mais il passa son bras dans le sien et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Harry remarqua qu'il sentait comme son gel de douche ; cela lui prit un moment pour se concentrer sur leur première destination - il refusait de laisser l'image du blond prenant un bain le perturber.

Ils firent leur première étape dans une ferme abandonnée qui était couramment utilisée comme un lieu de Transplanage, étant donné son emplacement. Harry y avait déjà rencontré deux fois des sorciers auparavant, mais cette fois le bâtiment était vide. Il s'arrêta un instant seulement pour vérifier que Malfoy était entier avant de Transplaner à nouveau.

Cette fois, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce au murs de briques qui se trouvait dans un pub sorcier. Un mage aux cheveux grisonnants et vêtu d'une robe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs était adossé contre un mur, et les regardait en clignant des yeux. Harry le fixa un moment, se demandant si le vieil homme ne s'était pas Désartibulé ; mais le sorcier leur adressa finalement un signe de la main, l'air absent.

« Vous p'vez y aller, les gars. J'vais pas Tran'planer avant d'voir déc'vé… euh » leur dit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Harry eut un sourire, hocha la tête, et les emmena devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

Malfoy lui lâcha le bras ; il resta immobile pendant un instant, puis marcha d'un pas décidé vers les grilles. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, elles s'ouvrirent immédiatement, détectant de toute évidence la présence du Maître du Manoir ; le brun lui emboîta le pas au Serpentard, espérant qu'elles n'allaient pas se refermer devant lui.

L'allée lui sembla bien plus courte que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait remontée - mais il se força à ne pas y penser. Au lieu de cela, il préféra admirer la courbe de la taille de Malfoy tandis qu'il marchait derrière lui - il était vrai qu'il était réellement agréable à regarder, finalement.

Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent également devant eux ; et dès le moment où le blond en franchit l'encadrement, il fut entouré d'elfes de maison.

« Maître Draco est à la maison ! » ne cessaient-ils de répéter, surexcités.

Draco les regardait sans savoir quoi faire ; apparemment, il venait de réaliser qu'il était incapable de leur donner des ordres, dans son état. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Euh… bonjour » dit-il. « Nous sommes là pour, euh… prendre quelques affaires pour Maître Draco, étant donné qu'il va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il, euh… récupère sa voix. »

Plusieurs regards surpris se braquèrent sur lui, y compris celui de Malfoy. Le brun rougit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire - cela allait peut-être prendre des mois avant que le Serpentard puisse à nouveau parler.

Les elfes ne dirent rien, et Malfoy les renvoya d'un geste impérieux avant de traverser le hall et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre. Après une volée de marche et deux longs couloirs, le blond s'arrêta devant une porte ouvragée, jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor, et ouvrit le lourd panneau de bois.

Harry n'avait pas été surpris par l'opulence de la maison. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait des tapis précieux, des meubles luxueux et des œuvres d'art qui coûtaient probablement plus de Gallions que ce qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier l'élégance de la demeure au cours de sa première visite - il était plutôt occupé à craindre pour sa vie et tout ça - mais maintenant il pouvait comparer le Manoir au Square Grimmaurd du point de vue de Malfoy, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Comparée à la sienne, la maison d'Harry était un taudis.

La chambre de Draco était plus enfantine que ce à quoi le Gryffondor s'était attendu ; les murs étaient couverts de posters de Quidditch et sur les étagères s'alignaient des figurines de joueurs - les petits personnages acclamèrent le blond et le saluèrent de la main quand il entra dans la chambre. Un violon reposait dans une vitrine dans un des coins de la pièce. Harry fixa l'instrument, surpris, et se demanda si Malfoy en jouait ; il réalisa alors qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses à propos de cet homme. Une collection de pierres de formes et de tailles différentes se trouvait sur une petite table, de toute évidence ramassées par un petit garçon qui y accordait beaucoup d'importance.

Harry se sentit nostalgique pendant un moment, se demandant si sa mère se serait occupée d'une chambre pareille à celle-ci pour lui, remplie de souvenirs d'enfance, si elle avait vécu. _Probablement_, décida-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils : Malfoy avait le droit d'occuper la chambre de maître de maison, maintenant que ses parents étaient morts. Il lui jeta au coup d'œil, mais le blond se trouvait devant l'armoire, occupé à en sortir des affaires et les jetant négligemment sur le lit.

Harry pensa qu'il pourrait au moins essayer de se rendre utile ; il commença alors à plier chacun des habits avec soin puis à les réduire à l'aide d'un sortilège, les empilant sur le lit. Le Serpentard y ajouta une paire de chaussures de cuir noires, mais il agrippa le poignet du brun quand ce dernier essaya de les prendre. Il secoua la tête, poitant les chaussures du doigt puis la pile de vêtements miniatures. Harry hocha la tête.

« Ne réduis pas les chaussures, compris. » Les habits étaient relativement faciles à réajuster quand on leur rendait leur taille réelle, mais les chaussures ne semblaient jamais retrouver tout à fait leur aspect d'origine.

Le blond ajouta une paire de chaussures marrons et deux capes sur le lit ; il adressa ensuite un regard indéchiffrable à Harry, avant de se diriger vers une commode. Il se saisit du contenu d'un des tiroirs et déposa le tout sur le lit, avant de prendre quelque chose dans la pile et de la tendre au brun avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce dernier lui prit des mains le boxer en soie, essayant de ne pas rougir. « Un slip. Charmant. » Il réduisit chacun des sous-vêtements ; pendant ce temps, il essaya en vain de ne pas imaginer le blond se baladant dans la chambre en ne portant que la pièce de tissu en question. Il pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que Malfoy ne puisse pas parler. Il pouvait assez bien imaginer ses remarques sarcastiques.

Deux pyjamas satinés suivirent - un noir et un vert, bien loin de celui décoré de Vifs dorés d'Harry. Ses doigts caressèrent le tissu pendant un moment, profitant de leur douceur. Il remarqua que Malfoy le regardait, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux gris. Harry rougit à nouveau et réduisit les vêtements rapidement avant de les placer sur la pile. « Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête et lança un sac à dos sur le lit. Harry plaça avec précaution les chaussures au fond et y ajouta l'ensemble des vêtements. Il mit le sac sur son épaule et lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Malfoy, qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Le brun parcourut une dernière fois des yeux sa chambre, sachant que selon toute probabilité il ne la reverrait jamais. Il décida fermement qu'il n'allait _pas _s'en servir pour alimenter ses fantasmes, et ce même si le lit avait l'air _vraiment _confortable.

Il suivit l'autre homme en bas, et réalisa que le blond se dirigeait vers la porte du hall d'entrée. « Attends, Malfoy ! » l'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et Harry lui dit, « Je devrais… Et bien, est-ce que ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'œil dans le coin ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur l'affaire de tes parents et j'aimerais bien me familiariser avec… les évènements. »

Malfoy eut l'air perplexe, puis il hocha la tête. Il sortit son carnet et griffonna un message. _Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis qu'on m'a emmené à Ste Mangouste et je ne me souviens de rien concernant l'attaque de mes parents. _

Le brun hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que pouvait lui apporter une fouille du Manoir, en particulier parce qu'il n'avait pas lu le dossier et qu'il ne connaissait des évènements que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues au Ministère. Cela dit, cela pourrait être sa seule chance d'évaluer les dommages qui avaient été faits - même si de ce qu'il en avait vu pour l'instant, la demeure était encore en bon état.

Mais il se trompait. Malfoy le laissa mener la marche ; Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pièce dont il se souvenait à cause de ses cauchemars - l'endroit où Hermione avait été torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte la fausse histoire à propos de l'épée, et où il s'était emparé de la baguette de Malfoy - sans cet évènement capital, la défaite de Voldemort aurait été impossible.

Les dommages devinrent évidents avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre. Les murs étaient noircis et portaient les marques d'un incendie. La porte avait disparu. Harry entra dans la pièce avec inquiétude, marchant avec précaution sur ce qu'il restait de ce qui avait été un jour un précieux parquet. Les restes du parquet ne s'étendaient que sur quelques mètres avant de se terminer en débris de bois brûlés qui se dressaient au-dessus d'un trou noir. La pièce était ouverte aux quatre vents - le toit avait disparu et le mur de pierres extérieur s'était écroulé, de toute évidence parce que les piliers de l'étage avaient été soufflés par un violent sortilège et avaient fait s'effondrer cette aile du manoir. Ce qu'il restait de l'étage supérieur tenait en équilibre précaire au-dessus de leurs têtes, dévoré par les flammes.

Harry entendit un bruit curieux ; lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Malfoy se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte et regardait autour de lui, l'air hébété et horrifié. Le brun réalisa brusquement qu'il découvrait en fait les dégâts pour la première fois, et était en train d'essayer de concilier ses souvenirs d'enfance et la vue terrible qui s'offrait à lui.

« Malfoy ! » fit-il d'une voix forte, revenant auprès du Serpentard.

Ce dernier serrait les poings, et il ne répondit pas à l'appel que lui avait lancé Harry. Le brun se plaça devant lui et agrippa ses épaules. « Malfoy ! Regarde-moi ! »

Le regard désespéré du blond croisa le sien. _Merde_. Il prit une voix plus douce. « Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je ne pensais pas… » Il remarqua un elfe de maison qui se tordait les mains dans le couloir derrière Draco. « Toi ! Elfe, emmène Malf - Maître Draco quelque part et donne lui une tasse de thé. Je viendrai le chercher quand j'aurai fini ici. »

L'elfe de maison lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais Malfoy fit volte-face avec raideur et la créature s'éloigna avec lui dans le couloir. Harry les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent ; puis il se retourna vers ce qui restait de la pièce, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut à tous et à toutes ! Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre, fraîchement corrigé par mon super beta-pokémon - ayons une petite pensée émue pour lui, en plein session d'examens :) Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude le prochain chapitre arrive d'ici quatre jours !

**Part Four**

Le temps qu'Harry ne finisse sa visite, il était épuisé. Un autre elfe de maison était apparu et avait commencé à le suivre comme son ombre peu de temps après qu'il ait renvoyé Malfoy - sûrement pour l'empêcher de faire encore plus de dommages dans le Manoir. Cela le rendait malade de savoir que Draco avait habité dans cette maison pendant plusieurs mois après le meurtre de ses parents, condamné à vivre avec les preuves de l'attaque violente qui avait bouleversé son existence. Il se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi le Serpentard n'avait pas engagé quelqu'un pour réparer le Manoir, avant de réaliser qu'il serait difficile pour Draco de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait faire confiance.

L'elfe conduisit Harry à la cuisine, qui était heureusement intacte. La majorité des dégâts semblait se restreindre à l'aile est. Quelqu'un - les elfes de maison, probablement - avait réussi à éteindre l'incendie avant qu'il ne détruise la maison toute entière. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Malfoy n'avait pas déménagé dans la chambre du maître de maison - elle avait été complètement détruite.

Draco était assis à la table rectangulaire de la cuisine, l'air plus calme. Il serrait dans ses mains une tasse blanche, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment en boire le contenu. Le brun se sentit un peu triste en lui tendant la main. « Prêt à partir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Malfoy posa sa tasse et se mit sur ses pieds, l'air aussi fragile que le jour de la défaite de Voldemort, lorsque ses parents l'avaient serré dans leurs bras en plein milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de pitié pour lui ce jour-là, mais c'était certainement le cas maintenant.

Ils quittèrent l'elfe de maison et descendirent l'allée en silence, marchant assez près l'un de l'autre pour que leurs coudes s'effleurent parfois. Harry ne trouvait rien à dire. L'elfe de maison, une fois après avoir réalisé qu'il essayait d'aider, lui avait fait le récit de l'attaque. D'après lui, un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts, dirigé par Travers, était venu pour « rendre visite » à Lucius. Ils avaient été assez amicaux, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate. Toujours selon l'elfe, Travers avait demandé à Lucius de financer un quelconque projet, ce qu'avait refusé de faire le père de Draco.

A ce moment, la dispute s'était transformée en véritable bataille, des maléfices volant en tout sens ; elle s'était finie par deux des Mangemorts gravement blessés, Lucius et Narcissa morts, et le Manoir en flammes. Les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

Harry avait prévu d'envoyer un hibou à Ron dès qu'il serait rentré. Il devait voir ce dossier. Le Ministère devait bien avoir quelques pistes maintenant, et ce d'autant plus que les elfes des Malfoy avaient identifié les coupables . Pour autant qu'Harry le sache, personne n'avait été arrêté pour être interrogé. En tout cas, Travers n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent à l'approche de Malfoy, et ils passèrent sur le route de graviers. Harry lui prit le bras, puis se rapprocha de lui d'un pas. Il voulait lui offrir un certain réconfort, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Le blond ne chercha pas à s'écarter et Harry entama le voyage de retour qui allait les ramener au Square Grimmaurd.

De retour dans le salon, Malfoy se dégagea, puis tendit la main. Le brun lui donna le sac à dos et le regarda sans prononcer un mot se diriger vers les escaliers et disparaître. Il soupira, puis se retourna vers la cheminée pour laisser savoir à Hermione qu'elle pouvait ramener Teddy à la maison.

Ensuite, il monta au grenier et appela à lui d'un _Accio _plusieurs numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier _qu'il avait empilées dans un coin. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il ne les avait jamais jetés - probablement parce qu'il se souvenait de la manière dont Hermione semblait toujours en avoir besoin pour des recherches, et la vague idée qu'ils allaient lui servir un jour. Et il semblait maintenant qu'il avait eu bien raison.

Il emmena quelques-uns des journaux en bas, se réjouissant que sa meilleure amie lui ait appris le sort qui faisait briller d'un halo doré les articles pertinents à l'aide d'un mot clef. Peu d'entre eux mentionnaient le nom de « Malfoy ». Il prit les journaux en question dans sa chambre et les étala sur son large bureau. Avant l'arrivée de Teddy, Harry avait surtout utilisé le bureau dans son cabinet de travail, mais son filleul semblait le préférer et il était maintenant emcombré d'un assortiment de papier à dessin, de crayons, de peinture et d'autocollants de couleurs vives. Le Gryffondor avait donc transféré ses dossiers personnels dans sa chambre.

Les récits que faisaient les journaux de l'attaque des Malfoy étaient incomplets, au mieux. La plupart des articles mentionnaient presque les meurtres en passant, et ne s'en servaient que pour se focaliser sur le passé sombre des parents de Malfoy et leurs hypothétiques activités de Mangemorts. C'était horrifiant, et cela rappelait à Harry pourquoi il ne lisait que rarement les journaux. Leurs méthodes journalistiques n'avaient pas changé depuis l'époque des mensonges de Rita Skeeter à son sujet. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les dossiers du Ministère seraient moins subjectifs, et contiendraient plus de faits que de sensationnalisme.

Il comprit que Teddy venait de rentrer quand il entendit le cri de son filleul résonner dans la maison. Harry sourit, et mit les journaux de côté avant de descendre les escaliers, remarquant en passant que la porte de la chambre de Malfoy était toujours fermée.

Hermione resta prendre une tasse de thé et dut écouter Teddy raconter leurs aventures de l'après-midi : ils avaient été manger une glace, puis avaient passé plusieurs heures à la librairie. Le garçon adorait les livres - quelque chose qu'il partageait plus avec Hermione qu'avec Harry.

« Tu as passé une super journée, donc » dit Harry en riant.

Teddy hocha la tête. « Où est Draco ? Je lui ai ramené un cadeau ! » Il prit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun sur la table et l'agita sous les yeux d'Harry.

Le brun regarda Hermione, surpris. Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit. « Ce n'est qu'une bagatelle. Teddy a beaucoup insisté. »

« C'est un journal » murmura le garçon à mi-voix. « Comme ça il pourra écrire dedans. »

« Je pense que Draco se repose, là. Tu pourras lui donner quand il descendra dîner, ok ? En parlant du dîner, je ferais mieux de commencer à m'en occuper avant que tu ne tombes endormi sur la table, étant donné que tu n'as pas fait de sieste aujourd'hui, jeune homme. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sieste » répondit son filleul d'un ton hautain.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Il était en train de bailler à la libraire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ramené à la maison. Merci pour cette charmante après-midi, Teddy. A bientôt. »

Teddy se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un dernier câlin et plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne parte. Harry la remercia, ignorant son regard appuyé - elle réclamait clairement plus d'informations au sujet de Malfoy - et la salua de la main quand elle Transplana.

Teddy discuta des livres qu'il avait vus pendant qu'Harry préparait un repas rapide - des spaghettis avec du bacon et des pignons, un des plats favoris de son filleul, et qu'il pensait que Malfoy pourrait aussi apprécier.

Il remplit une assiette pour Teddy, puis monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte du Serpentard. « Mal - Draco ? Le dîner est prêt. » Harry ne savait pas s'il dormait ou non, mais après un moment il entendit un bruit dans la chambre. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt partir, mais un bruissement à ses pieds attira son attention. Il vit une feuille de papier sous la porte et se baissa pour la ramasser.

_Je n'ai pas faim. _

Harry eut un sourire en imaginant le ton hautain que ces mots impliquaient. « Très bien. Je garderai ton repas au chaud, au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Teddy ne fut pas aussi compréhensif. « Est-ce que Draco est en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Ses yeux étaient sérieux sous ses mèches de cheveux violet foncé.

« Non, bien sûr que non. On est allés voir sa maison aujourd'hui, et ça l'a rendu triste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne voulut pas tout de suite répondre, mais il détestait ne pas être honnête avec Teddy, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. « Parce que ses parents sont morts. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux, puis il hocha la tête solennellement. « Mes parents sont morts, aussi. Parfois ça me rend triste. »

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire. Des fois, il se demandait comment son cœur pouvait ressentir tant d'amour envers son filleul sans exploser - mais c'était une douleur agréable, en vérité. « Moi aussi, Teddy. Moi aussi. »

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, le brun prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage. La tête de Teddy reposait contre son épaule, et sa prise sur les bras d'Harry était lâche. Il pensait que son filleul allait sûrement s'endormir dès que sa tête toucherait son oreiller.

Dès qu'ils approchèrent de la chambre du petit garçon, la porte de celle de Malfoy s'ouvrit, et ce dernier sortit dans le couloir. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry pendant un long moment, puis il se posa sur Teddy et s'adoucit considérablement.

« Draco ! » fit l'enfant d'une voix ensommeillée, tournant la tête et tendant vers le blond une de ses petites mains.

Malfoy fit un pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta. Il tenait à la main un bout de tissu, et il fallut un moment à Harry pour l'identifier comme étant l'une des chemises qu'il avait rétrécies. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité quand il se souvint que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas leur rendre leur taille originelle.

« Si tu mets Teddy au lit, je peux m'en occuper pour toi » offrit-il.

Malfoy eut l'air reconnaissant pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête et il tendit les bras pour prendre le garçon, qui se jeta pratiquement sur lui. Harry éprouva un brusque sentiment de jalousie quand il les vit tous les deux, bien vite atténuée par le regard apaisé de Draco. Le brun se rendit dans la chambre de ce dernier et commença à s'occuper de ses habits, essayant de ne pas penser à quoi ressemblerait l'autre homme dans chacun d'entre eux.

Il ne réussit qu'en partie à s'en empêcher.

»»»»

Harry aurait dû être fatigué, mais les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient de dormir. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait aimé apprécier la lecture - mais cette acitivité lui rappelait toujours les longues heures passées à étudier à Poudlard. Pour remplacer d'autres hypothétiques passe-temps, il s'était acheté une petite console portative Moldue qui marchait miraculeusement, et ce même au contact des propriétés perturbatrices de la magie.

Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que l'électricité que nécessitait l'objet en question n'était pas très importante ; cela dit, la batterie ne semblait jamais durer très longtemps. Harry l'utilisait en général jusqu'au bout, puis il envoyait sa console chez Hermione pour qu'elle la mette à recharger chez ses parents.

Son obsession actuelle était un jeu qui consistait entre autres à diriger un petit groupe de créatures digitales relativement malchanceuses à travers des chemins semés d'embûches - du feu, des pistons énormes, ou des falaises mortelles. Il se sentait plein de remors à chaque fois qu'il devait sacrifier un des personnages pour sauver les autres, mais le jeu restait quand même sacrément addictif.

Alors qu'il était en train de chercher un moyen de construire un escalier au-dessus d'un fleuve de lave en fusion à l'aide d'un nombre ridiculement limité de blocs, il vit quelque bouger derrière la porte de sa chambre. Malfoy se trouvait dans le corridor, de toute évidence sur le point de descendre les escaliers, et regardait dans la chambre comme s'il était choqué de le voir encore debout. Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant soudain qu'il était sans doute bien plus tard que ce qu'il pensait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il au blond, posant sa console sur sa table de chevet et se relevant. Il pouvait à peine y voir avec la faible lumière de l'écran - le reste de sa chambre était plongé dans le noir.

Malfoy hocha brièvement la tête, et Harry ressentit plus qu'il ne vit son agitation.

« Un mauvais rêve ? » supposa-t-il, lui posant la question à voix basse.

Le blond fit un pas de côté, comme s'il pensait fuir, mais il s'arrêta finalement pendant un moment et hocha à nouveau la tête.

Harry lui sourit et tendit la main, faisant signe à Draco de s'approcher. « Viens là. J'ai pas mal d'expérience avec les cauchemars. » L'autre homme ne fit pas un geste, et le brun se sentit soudainement stupide de lui avoir fait une telle proposition, mais son obstination semblait encore plus acharnée à deux heures du matin. « N'aie pas peur » le poussa-t-il.

Malfoy lui adressa un demi-rictus, puis fit quelques pas rapides et entra dans la pièce, avant de se diriger d'un pas plus calme vers le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras ; le blond le fixa pendant un terrible instant avant de finalement monter dans le lit et se glisser dans les bras du brun. Il plaça assez gauchement un bras sur l'abdomen d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, l'air aussi détendu qu'une planche de bois.

Le Gryffondor passa son bras droit autour des épaules de l'autre homme et plaça l'autre au niveau de sa cage thoracique, l'enlaçant en une étreinte platonique. Seuls leurs torses se touchaient ; les jambes de Malfoy se trouvaient à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres des siennes, comme s'il voulait garder ses pieds au bord du lit - prêt à s'échapper à n'importe quel moment.

« Voilà, c'est mieux » fit Harry sur un ton apaisant. « D'habitude, je demande à Teddy de me parler de ses cauchemars, mais vu que tu ne peux pas, je vais te raconter un des miens à la place. Et celui-là va sûrement te surprendre, étant donné que je ne pense pas avoir jamais raconté cette histoire en entier à quelqu'un. »

Après ce petit discours, Harry se lança dans le récit de comment Dumbledore et lui avaient trouvé le faux médaillon que Regulus Black avait laissé dans la caverne aux Inferi. Il essaya de parler d'un ton assez neutre, prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire - au lieu d'une épreuve qui s'était finie par la mort de Dumbledore, et qui avait été un tournant crucial dans leurs vies à tous.

Les bras de Malfoy se resserrèrent autour de lui alors qu'il parlait ; et quand il finit son récit, Harry fut surpris de découvrir que son menton reposait sur la tête du blond.

« Dumbledore est mort, cette nuit-là » finit-il, sans faire aucune mention du rôle qu'avait joué Draco dans ce drame. « Il était déjà en train de mourir, tu vois, même si je ne le savais pas à ce moment. C'est assez étrange d'y réfléchir avec du recul, et de voir les rôles qu'on a tous eu a jouer. Parfois je me demande comment les choses auraient tourné s'il n'était pas mort. Je me demande si j'aurais trouvé la force de faire ce que je devais faire, ou si j'aurais continué à me reposer sur lui pour toujours tout arranger. » Harry soupira. « C'est un fardeau de savoir que tant de personnes en attendent autant de toi. Ouais, je suis sûrement en train de parler de moi, là. Je sais que tu te moquerais de moi si tu pouvais, mais c'est vrai. Tu sais, je me rends compte que tes remarques sarcastiques ne me manque pas tellement. »

Il rit un peu, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Harry se demanda si Malfoy s'était endormi, ou s'il faisait simplement semblant. Il bailla, et tendit la main pour éteindre sa console. Alors que la faible lumière s'éteignait, il pressa un baiser absent dans les cheveux soyeux du blond. « Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il.

S'installant plus confortablement contre les oreilles, Harry se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, tenant toujours Draco Malfoy contre lui.

»»»»

Harry se réveilla lentement, réalisant peu à peu qu'un de ses pieds était gelé. Le reste de son corps paraissait bien au chaud et confortablement installé, cependant. Après un moment de désorientation durant lequel son cerveau essayait de le convaincre qu'il était en retard et qu'il devait se lever et s'habiller pour aller au Ministère, il se rappela heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de strict emploi du temps à respecter désormais - et que tant que Teddy n'était pas réveillé, il pouvait dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

Cette pensée vola en éclats quand quelqu'un remua contre lui, se blottissant et changeant de position de telle façon qu'une mèche de cheveux lui chatouilla la joue - quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas Teddy.

La mémoire lui revint d'un coup ; il réalisa qu'aussi improbable que cela puisse être, Draco Malfoy se trouvait toujours dans son lit. En fait, ils étaient littéralement collés l'un contre l'autre. Le blond serrait Harry dans ses bras, pressé contre lui comme s'il cherchait à profiter de sa chaleur - ce qui était fort possible, étant donné que le Gryffondor se souvenait avoir étendu la couverture à l'aveuglette sur eux à un moment de la nuit. Etant donné qu'un seul des pieds d'Harry n'était pas couvert, il était probable que Malfoy soit encore plus exposé à l'air frais que lui.

Le brun leva la tête, hésitant à moitié à rectifier ce problème et à se serrer un peu plus contre Draco - ce qui était en soit une idée complètement folle. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre homme, remuant lentement et avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ses mouvements lui valurent un gémissement grincheux et les bras du Serpentard se resserrèrent autour de lui, le maintenant à sa place. Harry s'immobilisa. Après un moment, il remarqua que le rythme de la respiration du blond avait changé ; puis une tête se redressa et les yeux gris de Malfoy le fixèrent d'un air surpris. Le brun en resta presque bouche bée - il était sacrément adorable avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore un peu troublés par le sommeil, et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le besoin de l'embrasser était presque irrésistible.

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy ne se jeta pas hors du lit avec un halètement de surprise. Au lieu de cela, ses paupières se refermèrent légèrement et il commença à se pencher vers lui, inclinant un peu la tête.

_Merlin_, pensa Harry stupidement, _il est sur le point de m'embrasser _!

L'intention de Malfoy - quelle qu'elle soit - changea quand un grand bruit résonna à la porte. Teddy appela, « Oncle Harry ! J'ai faim ! »

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête. Harry leva les yeux, et découvrit son filleul qui sautait sur place dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Draco ! Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ou est-ce que vous êtes juste en train de vous faire un câlin ? Harry fait de bons câlins, n'est-ce pas ? » Alors qu'il continuait à babiller, Teddy s'approcha d'un pas sautillant avant de bondir sur le lit pour monter sur Harry et Draco, s'étalant en partie sur l'un et en partie sur l'autre. « Je veux des câlins, moi aussi ! » Ses petits bras les agrippèrent fermement tous les deux, et le brun sentit Malfoy rire contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long et agréable moment, et Harry sentit quelque chose se modifier, comme une pièce d'un puzzle s'emboîtant à la bonne place. Il réalisa qu'il voulait exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait vraiment - un corps tiède à côté duquel se réveiller chaque matin, de l'affection et - osait-il même y penser, de l'amour ? _C'est à ça_, pensa-t-il, _que ça doit ressembler, d'avoir une vraie famille_.

Cette idée était un peu alarmante quand on la replaçait dans son contexte, c'est-à-dire avec Malfoy étant celui qui était blotti contre lui, mais elle n'était pas aussi perturbante qu'elle aurait dû. Peut-être que c'était le « complexe du Sauveur » d'Harry qui faisait encore des siennes, mais le blond avait besoin de lui et il ne semblait plus gêné par la présence du Gryffondor - en particulier si l'on se servait de sa proximité actuelle comme d'un indicateur fiable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 juin, et hier - hier notre cher et estimé Draco Malfoy a fêté ses 31 ans ! (Oui, TOUT A FAIT.) Ah, que le temps passe vite... Il me semble qu'hier encore je lisais les premières pages du tome 1... Mais cessons les bavardages, et passons aux choses sérieuses : la suite de la fic ! Fraîchement corrigée par mon adorable beta-pokémon (le surnom persiste), F., que nous applaudissons tous et toutes bien fort :) J'espère que la traduction vous plaira toujours autant - et rappelez-vous que je ne suis PAS responsable du découpage des chapitres, et que le suspense n'a jamais tué personne :p

(Et là je sais que je vais me faire détester, mais mon beta m'a prévenue que je n'aurais peut-être pas la suite avant dimanche prochain. Je sais, je sais, ça va être loooong...)

**Part Five**

Harry testa véritablement la confiance qu'il avait en Malfoy cette après-midi là : il décida de le laisser avec Teddy alors qu'il partait voir Ron.

Quand il suggéra cette solution, le Serpentard le jaugea du regard pendant un long moment, mais la main posée sur son nouveau journal resta immobile. Le silence se prolongea entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de prendre la parole pour le briser.

« Je veux dire, c'est seulement si tu veux bien. Teddy t'adore et même si ça ne me dérange pas de l'emmener avec moi, ça ira plus vite si je peux voir Ron et revenir directement. Teddy s'ennuierait inutilement, étant donné qu'on va dans un endroit… euh, qui n'est pas vraiment adapté pour les enfants. Il a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis dans ce genre de situation. »

Heureusement, Malfoy commença finalement à écrire, et lui tendit le journal pour qu'il puisse lire. Il semblait assez peu disposé à déchirer des pages du carnet que Teddy lui avait donné.

_Evidemment que je veux bien m'occuper de lui pendant que tu ne seras pas là. Merci de me l'avoir demandé._ Son regard croisa à nouveau celui d'Harry, et il sous-entendait _merci de me faire confiance_. Ou du moins, le brun espérait que ce soit le cas.

Il soupira presque de soulagement. L'endroit que Ron avait choisi pour leur rencontre n'était pas complètement inapproprié pour des enfants, mais il était aussi potentiellement dangereux. Si Malfoy n'avait pas été prêt à s'en occuper, Harry aurait dû emmener Teddy ailleurs.

»»»»

« Mais t'es taré ? » siffla Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. « Teddy est en sécurité. Draco - _Malfoy _a besoin de moi pour retrouver celui qui l'a attaqué, et peut-être même ceux qui ont tué ses parents. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. » Même s'il ressentait quand même une pointe de doute assez persistante, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

« Et bien, dépêchons de finir ce qu'on a à faire pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi et sauver le pauvre garçon » fit Ron avec un air sombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à l'entrepôt abandonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient, puis sortit un paquet de sa robe. « J'ai fait des copies du dossier pour toi. Ca n'a pas été facile et non seulement je serais renvoyé du programme des Aurors si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, mais on pourrait aussi être envoyés tous les deux à Azkaban. »

Harry le prit et le cacha immédiatement dans une large poche de sa robe. Il eut un grand sourire. « Merci, Ron. Tu sais que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé - »

« Si tu ne pensais pas que c'est important » finit son meilleur ami, et il soupira. « Je sais, vieux. Mais, Malfoy ? Vraiment ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir. « C'est juste… Et bien, il n'a personne d'autre. »

Ron poussa un nouveau soupir et murmura, « Peut-être que ça serait pas le cas s'il n'était pas un tel connard. » Il leva la main pour empêcher Harry de répliquer. « Peu importe. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans. Ca m'a eu l'air assez banal. »

« Je ne serais probablement pas capable de faire grand-chose. Je ne suis pas un Auror et j'ai déjà un boulot à plein temps avec Teddy. »

Son meilleur ami ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, comme quand tu étais un étudiant à plein temps à Poudlard et que tu as quand même trouvé le moyen de tuer Voldemort. »

Ils eurent un sourire identique, puis Harry leva la main. « Je te dois une faveur, vieux. »

« Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'Hermione cuisinera des tourtes à la viande ! » entendit-il Ron crier alors qu'il Transplanait. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Hermione n'était pas une mauvaise cuisinière, mais ses tourtes étaient particulièrement immondes.

Il Transplana directement dans sa chambre et plaça les dossiers dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferma à clef, avant de partir à la recherche de Malfoy et de Teddy. Il les retrouva dans la chambre de son filleul, assis tous les deux en tailleur sur le sol. Le petit garçon avait une baguette à la main.

Harry s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, abasourdi par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Teddy n'était-il pas trop jeune pour avoir une baguette ? Il était sur le point de parler, mais à ce moment précis son filleul prononça distinctement deux mots bien précis et fendit l'air d'un geste de sa baguette. « _Wingardium Leviosa _! »

Au grand étonnement du Gryffondor, une feuille de papier qui se trouvait sur le sol s'éleva dans les airs, agitée de tremblements comme si la magie qui la soulevait était à peine suffisante, mais elle voleta tout de même pendant un instant avant de retomber sur le sol au moment où Teddy poussait un cri de joie.

« J'ai réussi ! » hurla-t-il, bondissant sur ses pieds et exécutant une petite danse. Il aperçut Harry au moment où il entamait son second tour sur lui-même. « Oncle Harry, t'as vu _ça _? »

« J'ai vu, en effet » répondit le brun, et il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de Malfoy. Le blond eut l'amabilité de détourner les yeux, l'air gêné. « Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette baguette ? Et comment est-ce que tu as appris ce sort ? »

Teddy sautillait toujours sur place, et pendant ce temps Malfoy en profita pour se relever. Le garçon ramassa soudain une feuille de papier et se précipita vers Harry pour la lui montrer. « Draco m'a donné la baguette et après, il a écrit le sort et il m'a montré comment il fallait bouger la baguette ! C'était génial ! Est-ce que je peux le refaire ? »

Sur le point de réciter l'article sur la Restriction de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle, Harry se fit soudain l'impression d'être un vieux rabat-joie. Evidemment, que Teddy était excité. Lui-même se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait jeté un sort - il avait été complètement enthousiasmé. « Bien sûr que tu peux, Teddy. Est-ce que je peux voir ta baguette un moment, s'il te plait ? »

Son filleul lui tendit la baguette et le brun sursauta en la reconnaissant. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne baguette de Draco, celle qu'il avait utilisée à Poudlard, celle qu'Harry lui avait prise au Manoir Malfoy la nuit où ils avaient été capturés par les Mangemorts - la nuit où Malfoy avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette baguette, elle était rangée dans une veille boîte, elle-même fourrée dans le bas de son armoire. Le blond avait dû mener des recherches assez acharnées pour la retrouver. Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

Le Serpentard lui retourna son regard, l'air aussi innocent qu'un ange. Harry pinça les lèvres ; il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas confondre cet imbécile devant Teddy. Cependant, il se demanda un instant ce que Malfoy avait bien pu vouloir découvrir dans les tréfonds de son armoire.

Il rendit la baguette à son filleul. « Très jolie, Teddy. »

« Il va m'apprendre le Lumos après ! » lui dit le petit garçon, puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Draco, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier n'ait changé d'avis maintenant que son parrain avait découvert la baguette.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, et Teddy laissa échapper un hurlement de joie. « Maintenant ? »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui haussa les épaules. Il supposait que permettre au blond d'apprendre quelques simples sortilèges à Teddy ne présentait aucun danger. Et cette activité les occuperait tous les deux pendant qu'il lirait les dossiers que Ron avait eu tant de mal à lui obtenir.

« Pas de maléfices dangereux ou de Magie Noire ! » les avertit-il cependant.

Malfoy eut l'air offensé, mais le brun se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête. Il voulait bien faire confiance au Serpentard, mais il n'était pas stupide. Au moins, il espérait qu'il ne l'était pas. Les laissant à leur apprentissage magique, il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre.

»»»»

Malfoy fit la cuisine ce soir-là, ce qui surprit fortement Harry. Apparemment, il s'était fait aider par Kreattur, qui semblait comprendre ses ordres silencieux et avait tendance à laisser échapper un flot continu de paroles - peut-être pour meubler le silence du blond.

Le mot qu'avait écrit Malfoy sur son journal quand il le lui tendit disait simplement, _Je veux aider d'une façon ou d'une autre_.

La sole qu'il avait préparée était assez bonne, même si un peu sèche, et la salade verte était croquante. Harry ne prêta pas beaucoup attention à la conversation alors qu'il mangeait, repassant dans sa tête le contenu des dossiers qu'il avait parcourus. Il y avait eu plusieurs pistes dans l'affaire du meurtre des parents de Malfoy, y compris le nom de plusieurs anciens Mangemorts.

Aucune des pistes ne s'était révélée probante. Les suspects étaient partis se cacher ; leurs familles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où on pouvait les trouver ; leurs amis avaient donné de faux indices… Tout cela, c'était la routine des Aurors, mais au lieu de creuser plus profondément, aux yeux d'Harry le Ministère avait juste plus ou moins mis le dossier de côté. Des pistes prometteuses avaient été abandonnées. Il était frustrant de découvrir un échec de la justice, et ce d'autant plus que le brun avait déjà des doutes sur le fait de devenir un Auror.

_A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?_ Les mots écrits à l'encre noire sur la page blanche lui semblèrent presque accusatoires, et Harry se redressa d'un air coupable. Il avait complètement oublié Malfoy ; il était si discret qu'il avait été facile pour Harry d'ignorer sa présence, surtout étant donné que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Teddy avait englouti sa nourriture à toute vitesse, puis il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour jouer avec le puzzle qu'Hermione lui avait permis d'emprunter l'autre fois.

« Tes parents » admit-il. « Le Ministère aurait dû trouver quelque chose maintenant. C'est rageant. »

Le blond poussa un soupire et recommença à griffonner sur la page. _Est-ce que ça te surprend ? D'après l'opinion publique, ils étaient des Mangemorts et ils ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé. _

« Je suis surpris, vraiment. Tout le monde a droit à la justice, et pas seulement les quelques-uns que le Ministère en juge dignes. » La voix d'Harry était catégorique.

Le blond le fixa du regard, un sourire aux lèvres - mais ce n'était pas un rictus. A la grande surprise du Gryffondor, son expression semblait presque… attendrie.

_Est-ce que tu es toujours tellement idéaliste ? _écrivit-il. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais Malfoy ajouta, _Surtout, ne change pas. _

Il se leva sans ajouter un mot de plus, lui adressa un salut presque ironique, puis il sortit ; Harry le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce, abasourdi.

»»»»

Harry laissa Teddy avec Malfoy le jour suivant, ce qui ne sembla pas les déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. La vieille baguette du Serpentard était devenue le bien le plus cher du petit garçon, et il passait son temps à lancer des dizaines de sortilèges que Malfoy lui avait appris ; cela allait du sort qui pliait tout seul ses habits à celui qui envoyait d'énormes bulles colorées dans les airs depuis le bout de sa baguette magique. Teddy avait retenu les sortilèges avec une rapidité impressionnante - Harry était sûr qu'il serait sans aucun doute envoyé à Serdaigle, un jour.

Quant au blond, il semblait plus calme, comme si apprendre toutes ces choses au petit garçon lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il avait perdu. Il suivait Harry du regard à chaque fois que ce dernier se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, faisant rougir le Gryffondor et faisant dériver ses pensées dans des directions vers lesquelles elles n'avaient aucune raison de se diriger.

Harry retourna au Manoir Malfoy et utilisa le passe du Minsitère qu'il avait trouvé dans les dossiers que Ron avait copiés pour lui. Il se sentait coupable d'utiliser un tel moyen d'accès, surtout étant donné qu'il n'avait fait aucune mention de sa visite à Draco, mais il voulait parler aux elfes de maison. Il pensait qu'ils savaient peut-être des choses que les Aurors n'avaient pas pris la peine de leur demander ; souvent, les sorciers considéraient que les elfes de maisons étaient des créatures inférieures - même les Aurors, qui du point de vue d'Harry, devraient être mieux informés sur le sujet.

»»»»

Lorsqu'il Transplana dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il trouva la pièce déserte et un véritable capharnaüm sur le plan de travail. Il eut un sourire ; apparemment Malfoy et Teddy avaient fait la cuisine. Quant il s'agissait de faire la cuisine, les capacités de Kreattur étaient, au mieux, aléatoires. Harry décida qu'il s'occuperait de ranger tout ça plus tard. Le salon était vide lui aussi, alors il choisit de monter à l'étage.

La porte de la chambre de Teddy était entrouverte, et Harry s'apprêtait à en saisir la poignée quand la porte de la salle de bains au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et Malfoy apparut dans son encadrement. Le brun s'immobilisa, la main à moitié tendue vers la porte et le fixa, complètement ébloui.

Le Serpentard venait juste de quitter son bain, de toute évidence. Ses cheveux étaient humides ; ils avaient pris une teinte presque or, et étaient plaqués sur son crâne - sauf quelques mèches près de ses oreilles qui avaient déjà commencé à sécher et à un peu friser.

Son torse était parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Alors qu'Harry le fixait, une des gouttes amorça une lente descente vers son sternum, sa course s'accélérant lorsqu'elle atteignit son nombril avant de disparaitre dans la serviette qui était enroulée - de façon assez lâche, d'ailleurs - autour des hanches minces de Malfoy.

Harry releva les yeux et croisa le regard tout à fait surpris du blond. Il essaya de parler, mais il savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il arriverait à prononcer ne serait que des balbutiements incohérents. Merlin, il ne désirait rien de plus que de s'avancer et de lécher chacune des gouttes d'eau qui ornaient la peau de Draco.

Malfoy fit un pas vers lui ; ce mouvement fit sursauter Harry, et rompit l'étrange état de transe dans lequel il avait été plongé.

« Teddy ? » réussit-il à demander.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis fit un geste vers la porte fermée. Il prononça silencieusement _Endormi_.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte et entra d'un pas maladroit dans la chambre de son filleul ; il avait besoin d'un moment pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et rassembler ses esprits. Putain, il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de _Malfoy_, et ce d'autant plus qu'il était là parce qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Parkinson lui arracherait les testicules si elle avait le moindre soupçon de ce à quoi Harry pensait. Et elle devait revenir le lendemain, normalement.

Teddy dormait calmement, et Harry remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux avant de le couvrir d'un drap léger. Quand il sorti de la pièce, Malfoy était parti ; il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre une fois de plus. Le Gryffondor soupira et descendit ranger de la cuisine, se réjouissant d'avoir trouvé une activité qui allait occuper ses mains et son esprit, du moins pour un petit moment.

»»»»

Harry était trop fatigué pour cuisiner ce soir-là, alors il Transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et acheta un assortiment de plats préparés au restaurant indien qui avait ouvert près de chez Fortescue.

Malfoy semblait encore plus diminué que d'habitude, passant plus de temps à repousser sa nourriture sur les bords de son assiette plutôt qu'à en manger le contenu. Le Gryffondor lui demanda s'il aimait le curry, mais le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et d'avaler quelques bouchées.

« J'aime bien ça ! » s'exclama Teddy, s'attirant un rapide sourire de la part de Malfoy. Le garçon avait été encore plus excité que d'habitude après sa sieste, essayant peut-être inconsciemment de contre-balancer l'humeur sombre de son cousin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc jaune, Oncle Harry ? »

« De la mangue. »

« De la mangue ! J'aime bien la mangue ! Est-ce que tu aimes la mangue, Draco ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête et posa sur Teddy un regard attendri.

« Prends-en un peu ! » Le petit garçon s'accroupit sur sa chaise et s'avança au-dessus de la table, lui tendant un morceau de mangue avec sa fourchette. Pendant un moment, Harry eut une terrible vision - Teddy dérapant et crevant l'œil de Draco - mais le blond tendit la main à temps ; il agrippa le poignet de son petit cousin afin de lui faire retrouver l'équilibre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'accepter l'offrande.

Le brun regarda les lèvres de Malfoy se refermer sur le morceau de mangue assaisonné de curry, et il imagina le parfum à la fois sucré et épicé du fruit exploser sur sa langue. Il se demanda à quoi cela ressemblerait, de l'embrasser. Pourrait-il seulement savourer le goût du fruit, ou cette saveur perdrait-elle tout son charme comparée à celle de Malfoy ? Harry réalisa que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait embrassé personne qu'il ne se souvenait presque plus des sensations que l'on éprouvait. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était soudainement si fasciné par son hôte.

La langue de Malfoy se fit entrevoir et lécha une goutte de sauce sur sa lèvre supérieure, faisant une fois de plus tourbillonner les pensées d'Harry. Non, ce n'était pas juste parce que cela faisait longtemps. Il rougit quand il réalisa que le blond était en train de le regarder. Il détourna les yeux, et fixa son attention sur son vindaloo.

Le Serpentard l'aida à ranger ; pendant ce temps là, Teddy resta à table, plongé dans un livre. Harry lança un _Récurvite _sur les assiettes et Malfoy les rangea à la main, les empilant avec soin à leur place. Il s'était déjà bien familiarisé avec la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, apparemment.

Ils avaient presque fini quand Malfoy lui tendit un bout de papier plié. Harry le prit, et devint livide quand il lut les mots qui y étaient écrits. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ?_

Il tritura nerveusement la feuille, éliminant mentalement plusieurs réponses, du genre, _Je veux savoir quel goût tu as _ou _Je trouve que tu es fascinant _ou _Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de ta bouche_… Il choisit finalement de dire simplement, « Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien. »

Les lèvres charmantes de Malfoy s'affaissèrent, et il recommença à griffonner avant de déchirer la page sur laquelle il avait écrit et de la lui tendre. Teddy leva les yeux un instant, puis il redirigea son attention vers son livre. Harry lut la note. _Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de tout, mais je sais ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un nous regarde de la façon dont tu me regardes. _

Harry déglutit ; il froissa le bout de papier plusieurs fois avant de le retourner entre ses doigts. Quand il trouva enfin le courage de lever le regard vers Malfoy, il vit une sorte de lueur vaciller dans les profondeurs de ses yeux gris - une lueur qui fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. « Et… qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » murmura-t-il, à voix suffisamment basse pour que Teddy ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Malfoy fit plusieurs pas vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour que le tissu de leurs chemises se frôle. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, son regard plongé dans celui de Draco jusqu'à ce que l'intensité de leur échange devienne insupportable, puis il fixa les lèvres du Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent trop de lui. Le souffle du blond caressa son visage et se mêla à celui, soudain irrégulier, d'Harry ; il avait l'odeur douce de la mangue, du curry, et du vin rouge - capiteux et exotique. Il attendit, les mains moites et le cœur battant - il savait que Malfoy voulait l'embrasser.

Après un long moment, il sentit que ce dernier reculait. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, confus. _Putain, qu'est-ce que - ? _La déception qu'il ressentait était presque écrasante. Est-ce que Malfoy avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, et avait l'intention de le ridiculiser ?

Comme si sa contrariété avait été un signal, le blond fit un pas de plus vers lui, au lieu de reculer. Son bassin rencontra celui d'Harry, le poussant contre le bois dur du plan de travail. Dans un même mouvement, ses doigts agrippèrent le poignet du brun comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir - ou de le frapper. Harry se demanda pourquoi il faisait cela, mais cette question s'évanouit quand il sentit à nouveau le souffle de Draco sur son visage ; et cette fois, ses lèvres le suivirent, se pressant en une caresse légère contre les siennes.

_Oh Godric, enfin, _pensa Harry avec soulagement, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il tendit sa main libre et agrippa la chemise de Malfoy, serrant assez fort pour que ses articulations lui fassent mal, déterminé à ne pas lâcher avant d'avoir saisi complètement l'étendue de ce nouveau développement dans leur relation. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le Serpentard, qui lui offrit d'ailleurs une preuve de son approbation en augmentant la pression de ses lèvres, puis en forçant celles d'Harry à s'entrouvrir avec sa langue - ce que s'empressa de faire le brun.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous _embrasser _? »

Harry dut faire un effort pour dégager sa bouche de celle du blond ; cela dit, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. De son côté, les doigts de Draco agrippaient toujours son poignet, et avec assez de force pour laisser des marques.

Le Gryffondor déglutit. « Euh… Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, Teddy. »

« Dégueu ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça tout le temps comme Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron, quand même ? » Son filleul avait l'air révolté, mais Harry fut content de remarquer que cela semblait être à cause du baiser en lui-même - plutôt que parce qu'il trouvait étrange que Malfoy et lui s'embrassent.

« Euh… peut-être ? » répondit-il.

Le petit garçon poussa un soupir désespéré. « Bon, je vais dans ma chambre. Je reviendrais quand ce truc niais sera fini. Les adultes sont tellement bizarres. » Sur ces mots, Teddy se leva de sa chaise, leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel, et partit.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était ? » fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Pour sa plus grande joie, Malfoy s'empressa de le lui montrer.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le brun ne craigne de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Ses mains agrippaient le tissu de la chemise de Malfoy, et leur souffle, à tous les deux, était des plus irrégulier. Il sentait qu'il était excité, mais il n'osait pas faire un pas en avant pour que Malfoy se rende compte d'à quel point il l'était, exactement. Il _voulait _- mais Teddy était sa priorité, et il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre eux ; trop de choses que le Serpentard ne savait pas, dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Il se dégagea à contre-cœur, mais fermement. Il caressa la joue de Malfoy d'une main, et sourit. Son autre main était toujours maintenue en place par les doigts du blond qui enserraient son poignet. Harry se pencha en avant et l'embrassa une fois de plus, légèrement ; il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner stupidement par ses désirs.

« Doucement » murmura-t-il. « Il y a… eh bien, Teddy. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, et Harry sourit.

« Je veux dire, là maintenant. Il est sûrement en haut en train de jeter les nouveaux sortilèges que tu lui as appris sur ses jouets. » Il prit soin de garder un ton léger ; il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, et il souhaitait encore moins détruire cette chose nouvelle qui semblait se développer entre eux. « Est-ce qu'on peut continuer ça plus tard ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, et lâcha son poignet. Il recula de quelques pas et fit un geste de la tête ; Harry l'interpréta comme signifiant qu'il allait voir ce que faisait le petit garçon. Il hocha la tête à son tour et le regarda quitter la cuisine. Quand il fut parti, le brun s'adossa contre le comptoir, s'accordant un instant pour examiner ses pensées contradictoires. D'un côté, _Merlin_, embrasser Malfoy - non, _Draco _- avait été fantastique.

Mais de l'autre… _Putain_. Il s'occupa en rangeant le reste des assiettes, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris au Manoir Malfoy. Annoncer les nouvelles à Draco risquait d'entre encore plus difficile, maintenant.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que sa vie soit si compliquée.

»»»»

Harry fit la lecture à Teddy, tandis que Draco se trouvait allongé au pied du lit ; il était absolument charmant, l'air relaxé, dans son pyjama de soie noire et les pieds nus. Ses bras étaient croisés sous sa tête, et il fixait le plafond tout en écoutant le brun faire le récit des aventure du Chat Botté. Teddy adorait les contes de fée Moldus, et Hermione lui en avait offert plusieurs volumes.

Le regard d'Harry dérivait assez souvent vers la peau pâle qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre le haut et le pantalon de pyjama du blond. Il était content de connaître le conte presque par cœur ; alors qu'il énonçait les mots de l'histoire à haute voix, il pouvait se permettre de laisser son esprit songer au goût que pouvait bien avoir la peau de l'abdomen de Draco…

Teddy les autorisa tous les deux à le border et à l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, Oncle Harry. Bonne nuit, Cousin Draco. »

« Bonne nuit Teddy » lui répondit son parrain, alors que le Serpentard passait la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Ils marchèrent sans bruit vers la porte et Harry la referma presque tout à fait derrière eux ; il n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant que Draco ne se jette sur lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et le blond le poussa contre le mur, l'embrassant avidement. Il glissa une cuisse entre les jambes d'Harry ; ce dernier gémit dans sa bouche, puis entoura sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Après un long moment, Harry commença à sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il rompit leur baiser, puis plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de Draco et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Merlin » fit-il, à bout de souffle. « On ne peut pas - je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas me servir de toi comme ça. »

Draco essaya de murmurer quelque chose comme _mon choix _et il fit un mouvement de hanche. Harry était complètement plaqué contre lui maintenant, et il pouvait sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il gémit sous l'effet du désir surprenant qui l'envahit, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le Serpentard l'embrassa à nouveau, et son besoin d'oxygène sembla immédiatement beaucoup moins important.

Le blond recula soudainement, mais il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Le Gryffondor le suivit, chancelant et trébuchant. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco et se dirigèrent directement vers le lit ; le Serpentard s'y laissa tomber et fit tomber Harry sur lui.

Ce court moment de répit avait permis au brun de reprendre son souffle, et aussi de retrouver un minimum de bon sens. « Draco, je dois - »

Ce dernier n'était apparemment pas intéressé par ce que devait faire Harry, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de recommencer à l'embrasser. Et à le toucher, de toute évidence - il se redressa et inversa leurs positions, passant au-dessus du brun tout en continuant à l'embrasser, avant de glisser une main sous sa chemise.

En sentant la main chaude de Draco sur sa peau, les capacités de paroles d'Harry en furent réduites à quelques halètements et à des bribes de murmures ; l'autre homme le coupait par un nouveau baiser à chaque fois qu'il s'efforçait ne serait-ce que de prononcer son nom. Les doigts du blond parcouraient sa peau, et Harry était tellement excité, il avait tellement besoin de - il craignait même de risquer de jouir sans que Draco n'ait eu besoin de toucher son sexe.

Heureusement, le Serpentard commença à se diriger dans cette direction et il trembla d'impatience - puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Cousin Draco, Oncle Harry n'est pas dans sa chambre » dit Teddy.

Harry se força à parler, la gorge sèche. « Je suis juste là, Teddy » dit-il ; il se redressa, éprouvant presque une véritable douleur quand Draco retira sa main de sur sa peau.

« Oh. Ma baguette est tombée sur le sol et je peux pas la ramasser parce que je crois qu'elle a glissé sous le lit et tu _sais _ce qui se cache sous mon lit ! » fit le petit garçon d'un seul souffle.

Le blond se dégagea sur le côté, et Harry se releva en chancelant. Il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ta baguette alors que tu es censé dormir ? »

« Je voulais la mettre sous mon oreiller, comme faisais Draco quand il était petit » répondit son filleul.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco ; ce dernier était presque invisible dans l'obscurité de la pièce - excepté ses cheveux clairs. « Il t'a dit ça ? » demanda le brun d'une voix douce, tout en prenant la main de Teddy et en le reconduisant dans sa chambre.

« Ouais, et je veux être exactement comme lui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le lit de Draco ? »

« Rien du tout » fit fermement le Gryffondor. « Maintenant, retourne ton lit. » Il sortit sa baguette et récupéra celle de Draco qui se trouvait sous le lit à l'aide d'un Accio avant de la tendre à Teddy. « Là. Maintenant, mets-la sous ton oreiller et endors-toi. Pas de sortilèges dans le noir. Je vérifierai ta baguette demain matin pour vérifier que tu n'en as pas lancés, alors tu ferais mieux de juste te coucher. »

« D'accord. » La voix de Teddy avait l'air abattue, mais il bailla en mettant la baguette sous son oreiller. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Teddy. Une fois de plus. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, l'embrassa sur la joue, et retourna dans la chambre de Draco.

Il alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet à l'aide de sa baguette ; il prit un moment pour admirer Draco qui se trouvait étendu sur le lit, l'air à la fois détendu et incroyablement attirant. Ce dernier sourit quand il aperçut Harry, et il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Le brun s'avança, comme hypnotisé. Il lui était difficile de croire que seulement quelques jours plus tôt il protestait contre la présence de Draco chez lui, alors que désormais, il ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'il puisse quitter la maison. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à lui, et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume. Le blond eut un petit sourire ; Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer une demi-douzaine de répliques narquoises. Il eut un soudain pincement au cœur, et réalisa qu'il aurait aimé que le Serpentard puisse de nouveau parler - ne serait-ce que pour entendre d'autres mots que les insultes qu'ils s'étaient lancées, enfants.

Draco essaya de l'attirer vers lui, mais Harry résista ; il posa sa main libre sur le ventre plat du blond. « Je suis allé au Manoir Malfoy aujourd'hui » dit-il abruptement. L'autre homme s'immobilisa ; il finit par se redresser, sentant bien apparemment qu'Harry n'allait pas lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre. Le brun put sentir les muscles de son abdomen se contracter sous sa main, jusqu'à ce que Draco se soit installé contre les oreillers ; ce dernier commença alors à le fixer avec méfiance. Harry fit descendre sa main et la posa sur la cuisse de Draco. Il la serra d'une façon qu'il espérait rassurante.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se lança. « J'ai parlé à certains de tes elfes de maison. J'espérais obtenir plus d'informations sur le moment où tu as perdu la mémoire. » Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Draco dans la sienne. « Draco, tu n'as jamais été attaqué. Tu t'es lancé toi-même le sortilège d'Amnésie. »

Le blond avait déjà repris l'impassibilité habituelle des Malfoy, alors son expression ne changea presque pas. Il ressemblait plus à l'ancien Malfoy que jamais, et Harry réalisa qu'il voulait désespérément que Draco retrouve l'attitude qu'il avait depuis son arrivée. Mais avant tout, il avait le droit de savoir la vérité.

« Ils m'ont dit que tu étais déprimé. Tu ne mangeais plus rien, et tu passais la plupart de ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre. » Harry ressentait une profonde pitié envers lui, mêlée de culpabilité. Draco avait perdu ses deux parents d'une manière horrible, et on l'avait laissé continuer à vivre seul dans la demeure où s'était déroulé le crime - sans personne pour l'aider à surmonter cette peine terrible, ni aucun espoir que la justice rattrape un jour ceux qui en étaient responsables. Les elfes de maison lui avait raconté qu'il n'était plus lui-même - la moitié du temps, il était furieux et piquait de terribles crises de colère ; le reste de ses journées, il le passait dans un état somnolent, le regard perdu ou bien allongé sur son lit, tapotant paresseusement sa baguette contre la paume de sa main pendant des heures.

Il n'y avait aucune putain de question à se poser sur la raison pour laquelle il avait essayé d'effacer ses souvenirs. Son plan avait juste un peu trop bien marché.

« Les elfes de maison ont finalement réussi à t'arracher ta baguette, même s'ils savaient qu'ils seraient probablement terriblement punis pour ça. Ils l'ont prise et ils l'ont cachée… Ils étaient prêts à payer n'importe quel prix pour que tu ne te fasses pas plus de mal que ce que tu t'étais déjà fait. » Le simple fait de faire le récit des évènements à Harry avait forcé l'elfe à presque se blesser en se cognant la tête contre un mur de pierres, et ce même si le brun lui avait interdit de s'auto-mutiler. En fait, ses ordres n'avaient que peu d'influence sur les elfes de maison des Malfoys ; et ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il avait insisté sur le fait que Draco ne voudrait certainement pas revenir dans une maison remplie de serviteurs inutiles et blessés que ces derniers avaient cessé de vouloir se punir violemment.

Ils lui avaient donné la baguette magique de leur maître, un objet de bois peu familier, que le blond avait dû acheter après la guerre.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête contre le bois de la tête du lit, et ferma les yeux. Après un moment, il dégagea sa main de celle d'Harry et remonta ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les entourer de ses bras.

« Draco - »

Ses yeux gris se rouvrirent et fixèrent Harry d'un regard flamboyant, dans lequel ce dernier pouvait lire une colère terrible - et un autre sentiment, qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Le blond lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main, le menton levé avec obstination.

Harry se releva, se faisant l'impression d'être totalement inutile. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte ; il aurait aimé trouvé quelque chose à dire. Il se retourna, la main sur le montant de la porte. « Ecoute, je suppose que ça n'aidera pas vraiment, mais si tu veux tout savoir je ne te reproche pas ce que tu as fait. Après la guerre, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à me jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie, moi aussi. Et pour ce que ça vaut - je sais que je n'étais pas là pour toi avant, et j'en suis désolé, mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis là pour toi _maintenant_, Draco. »

Le blond n'émit pas le moindre son, ni ne fit le moindre mouvement ; Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, murmura « Bonne nuit », puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, et s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond. « Bien joué, Harry », murmura-t-il. « Vraiment bien joué. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de la traductrice :** Et voilà la suite, comme promis ! Pour aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez long - et surtout, un peu d'action (je pense que vous allez comprendre ce que je voulais dire en expliquant que l'auteur aurait pu être carrément plus sadique au niveau de l'endroit où elle coupait ses chapitres :p) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, et merci à mon super beta-pokémon, comme toujours :)

La suite devrait arriver dans quatre jours donc (vendredi), ou samedi soir au plus tard. Je suis désolée de ces quelques jours de délai, mais je finis la prépa cette semaine (YES), et je vais être assez occupée (déménager mon appart, et FETES surtout) :)

**Part Six**

Harry venait juste d'enlever son jean et d'enfiler son haut de pyjama vert quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Il fut surpris de voir Draco dans l'encadrement de cette dernière, son journal et sa plume à la main.

« Salut » fit le brun avec douceur. « Entre. »

Le blond rentra donc dans la pièce, avant de monter sur le lit d'Harry ; il s'y assit en tailleur, tout comme il l'avait fait pendant que le Gryffondor avait lu un conte à son filleul plus tôt dans la soirée. Il commença à écrire, et Harry en profita pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir mettre son bas de pyjama. Il se sentit agréablement rougir quand Draco arrêta de griffonner sur son carnet pendant un moment, levant les yeux pour le contempler. Dès qu'il monta à son tour sur le lit, sa plume recommença à gratter le papier.

Harry s'assit avec précaution, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop bouger le lit et de gêner le Serpentard dans son écriture. Il arrangea les oreillers derrière son dos ; il se demandait bien ce que pouvait vouloir Draco.

Ce dernier lui tendit son journal. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais jeté moi-même le sortilège d'Amnésie ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez terrible pour que je préfère vivre comme ça plutôt que de m'en souvenir ?_ Harry leva les yeux, et le vit indiquer sa gorge d'un geste brusque, les yeux brillants.

« Bien trop de choses, j'en ai peur » lui répondit-il sincèrement. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose à propos de la guerre ? »

Il lui rendit son journal. Draco écrivit, _Parfois je pense me souvenir de quelques choses, mais ce sont juste des images. Il y en a peu qui ont un sens. Je me rappelle de gens qui portent des masques. Et d'un sorcier horrible avec un visage mutilé. Un serpent géant dans ma maison. Et des cris. Je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de cris. _

Harry déglutit quand il lut ces mots. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de cris, lui aussi. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un en train de crier - toujours.

_Raconte-moi_, écrivit le Serpentard.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Il vaut bien mieux pour toi que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. _Je _ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Les choses que nous avons faites - les choses que tu as été forcé de faire… Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, Draco, et surtout pas des enfants. On était seulement des enfants. » Tout en prononçant ses mots, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au fait que Voldemort avait vécu au Manoir de Draco. Dans sa maison. L'horreur de la situation avait forcément été indescriptible.

Draco eut un geste rageur pour reprendre son carnet, mais le brun le garda hors de portée une seconde de plus. « Non, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Si tu es curieux, on pourra t'acheter un livre. On en a écrit des douzaines après la guerre. Si tu veux toujours t'en souvenir après ça, je te raconterai ce que je peux à ce moment là. »

Il permit au blond de reprendre son journal. _J'étais du mauvais côté, c'est ça ? Est-ce que je me suis battu contre toi ? Quelles sortes d'atrocités ai-je commises ? _

L'expression de ses traits élégants trahissaient une profonde émotion, et Harry désira l'espace d'un instant pouvoir déchirer son carnet, lui enlever sa plume et le faire taire. Le garder auprès de lui. Mais il s'agirait d'une conduite purement égoïste. « Ouais. Tu étais du mauvais côté. Mais tu n'y croyais pas vraiment. »

Draco fixa une page blanche pendant un long moment avant d'écrire. _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?_

Harry se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le toucher ; il leva le menton du Serpentard et le força à croiser son regard. « J'en suis sûr. On t'avait ordonné de tuer… quelqu'un. On te l'avait ordonné et tu n'as pas pu le faire. Je le sais, parce que j'étais là. Tu as fait des trucs stupides, mais des atrocités ? Pas que je sache. Tu n'es pas mauvais, Draco. Même quand je pensais que tu étais un véritable connard, je le savais. »

Draco eut l'ombre d'un sourire, qui disparut bien vite. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à profiter du contact d'Harry pendant un moment. Cependant, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, il se dégagea et recommença à écrire.

_Est-ce que j'ai toujours été aussi horrible ? Est-ce que tu as certains bons souvenirs de moi ? Je me souviens de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Blaise, mais je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose à propos de lui, sauf d'une fois où il était assis sur le lit à côté du mien. _

Sa frustration était palpable, et Harry sentait que la majeure partie de ce sentiment provenait de la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour avoir fait disparaître ses bons souvenirs en même temps que les pires.

« Viens par là » dit-il, et il bougea un peu pour s'adosser contre les oreillers. Il plia ses doigts pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. « Je vais te raconter ce dont je me souviens. »

Draco mit son journal de côté et rampa sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blotti contre Harry, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Le brun passa bras autour de lui et commença à parler, faisant remonter à la surface les souvenirs qu'il avait du blond quand il était enfant - quand il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard suivi des deux balourds qui lui servaient de larbins, se reposant sur son amitié avec Pansy et Blaise, l'époque où il était en fait dans l'ensemble un immense crétin. Donner un côté positif à ses souvenirs était plus facile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; il s'il arrangeait quelques éléments par-ci par-là, eh bien, il pouvait toujours blâmer sa propre mémoire imparfaite.

»»»»

Quand Harry se réveilla, sa vue était complètement obstruée par des cheveux blonds et dans ses bras se trouvait un corps mince et chaud. Après un instant de surprise, il décida qu'il pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à une telle situation. Les cheveux de Draco étaient doux, même les mèches qui chatouillaient ses lèvres, et ils avaient une odeur fantastique.

Harry était blotti contre lui, et les fesses de Draco s'ajustaient parfaitement au creux de ses reins - un fil de pensée qu'il ne préférait pas poursuivre, étant donnée leur position actuelle. Il releva la tête afin de pouvoir estimer l'heure qu'il était. D'après la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, il supposa que Teddy serait bientôt debout et ne tarderait pas à lui réclamer son petit-déjeuner.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco, qui ne remua qu'un peu avant de se réinstaller contre les oreillers avec un petit soupir. Harry arrangea les draps autour de lui - il se souvenait les avoir appelés à lui avec un Accio peu de temps après que le blond ne se soit endormi dans ses bras - et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, avant de descendre.

Il avait presque fini de cuisiner un plat de bacon quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il attendit un moment pour voir si son imprévisible elfe de maison allait s'en occuper, mais lorsqu'il entendit que l'on frappait une seconde fois, il éloigna le plat de la gazinière et alla ouvrir la porte.

La vue de Pansy Parkinson lui provoqua un brusque tiraillement au creux de l'estomac.

« Potter » dit-elle une fois que ses yeux l'eurent jaugé, remarquant son accoutrement et ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Et moi qui te prenais pour un lève-tôt. »

« Seulement quand c'est nécessaire » dit-il, et il fit un pas de côté à contre-cœur, l'invitant à entrer.

Elle entra et se débarassa de sa lourde cape à capuchon, trempée par la pluie légère qui tombait au-dehors. Harry referma la porte derrière elle ; il se dit au passage qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il laisse Teddy jouer dans le jardin tout à l'heure sans penser à le faire prendre une veste.

« Est-ce que Draco est encore là, ou l'as-tu envoyé quelque part ailleurs ? »

« Il est là » répondit Harry.

« Bien. Je sais qu'il n'est probablement pas encore réveillé à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai des choses à faire cette après-midi et je préfère le récupérer le plus tôt possible. Je suis sûre que tu meures probablement d'impatience qu'il parte d'ici. »

« Tu veux un peu de thé ? » lui demanda Harry, essayant de retarder l'inévitable.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête et accrocha sa cape sur le porte-manteau avant de le suivre dans la cuisine.

« Il y a du bacon. Je peux faire des œufs aussi, si tu préfères. »

« Tu fais très homme d'intérieur, Potter. » Parkinson avait l'air amusée, mais pas méchante, heureusement. Cela dit, il était impossible de ne pas être énervé par sa seule présence.

Il se mordit la langue, et haussa les épaules avant de verser un peu d'eau de la bouilloire fumante dans une de ses tasses les plus affreuses.

« Du bacon et des toats, ça m'irait très bien » concéda-t-elle.

Harry fit léviter le plat de bacon jusqu'à la table, ainsi que sa tasse de thé ; puis il lança un Incendio contrôlé sur deux morceaux de pain pour les faire griller. Il admira leur couleur dorée en les plaçant sur une autre assiette et les lui apporta. Cela lui avait pris des mois pour perfectionner sa technique de toast. Parkinson eut l'air de reconnaître ses efforts, mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Je pense que je vais aller m'habiller » dit Harry, après avoir vérifié que le beurre et que l'assortiment de confitures étaient à sa portée.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce - et il rentra presque dans Draco, qui le remit d'aplomb en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Draco » fit Harry, le souffle un peu court. « Salut. »

A sa grande surprise, l'autre homme le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa au creux du cou. Le brun commença à se sentir furieusement rougir, et ce de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la tête. Néanmoins, il retourna l'étreinte.

« Euh… Pansy est là » murmura-t-il, et il relâcha le blond pour se retourner ; il la découvrit en train de les fixer, bouche bée. Son toast pendait lâchement entre ses doigts, et la confiture qui le recouvrait gouttait sur son assiette.

Draco leva la main dans sa direction, l'autre toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Potter, tu as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne explication » dit-elle, la voix dure comme de l'acier.

L'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la tension entre eux deux, Draco serra son épaule entre ses doigts. Il relâcha le brun, et se dirigea vers le plan de travail pour se préparer une tasse de thé.

« J'aimerais bien que Draco reste » lâcha Harry, les yeux fixés sur le blond, qui se retourna et lui jeta un regard surpris qui se transforma bientôt en un sourire éblouissant. _Merlin, je suis complètement foutu_, pensa le Gryffondor. Parkinson confirma ce qu'il venait de songer.

« Oh, comme c'est étonnant » fit-elle d'un ton cassant. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, Potter, tu te servirais de lui comme ça ! »

Harry haleta. « Je n'ai pas fait ça ! »

Pansy se releva brusquement, la baguette à la main. « Je pensais que tu serais assez mature pour mettre l'époque de l'école derrière toi ! Est-ce que c'est une espèce de revanche complètement tordue ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » lui répondit le brun, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Draco - ce dernier les fixait tous les deux, une tasse vide à la main. « Je l'apprécie vraiment ! »

« Tu l'apprécies ? » La voix de Parkinson dégoulinait de dédain.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il est différent maintenant. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais qu'il reste. »

Le blond reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir avec un grand bruit ; il croisa les bras, leur jetant à tous les deux un regard noir. Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient parlé de lui comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Draco ? » ajouta Parkinson. « Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, ou rester ici avec Potter ? »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de retenir son souffle, dans l'attente de la réponse du Serpentard. La moue de Draco se transforma en un froncement de sourcils - il se tourna vers le brun, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Ce dernier réalisa que son journal était probablement resté en-haut, sur son lit.

« _Accio _journal de Draco et plume ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette et l'avoir agitée en direction de la porte. Un instant plus tard, les objets volèrent droit vers sa main tendue.

« Le carnet de Draco m'est presque rentré dans la tête, Oncle Harry » se plaignit Teddy, debout sur le pas de la porte, vêtu de son pyjama vert. Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant les vêtements en question - il aurait pu juré qu'ils étaient bleus, normalement.

« Je suis désolé Teddy, je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé. »

« L'odeur du bacon m'a réveillé. Et puis des cris. »

« On ne criait pas, Teddy. Tu te souviens de _Miss _Parkinson ? Assieds-toi, et je vais t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. »

Le garçon continua à s'accrocher à la jambe d'Harry pendant un instant, jeta un regard méfiant en direction de Parkinson, puis il se jeta sur Draco. « Est-ce qu'elle est là pour t'emmener avec elle ? Ne pars pas ! » cria-t-il. Le Serpentard caressa ses cheveux verts sombres et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry fit quelques pas vers Draco et lui tendit le journal ; il essaya de le convaincre de rester en croisant son regard, mais le blond garda les yeux fixés sur le carnet qu'il prit des mains du Gryffondor.

Vaincu, Harry retourna faire d'autres toasts. Draco invita Teddy à s'asseoir en le repoussant doucement, puis il commença à écrire dans son journal. Il le tendit à Parkinson, qui renifla d'un air moqueur. Le bruit en question fit se retourner Harry, et ce dernier la fixa.

« Il veut rester » dit-elle, et elle se releva. Teddy poussa un cri de joie, et Harry eut un sourire - même si Draco refusait toujours de croiser son regard. Même s'il restait seulement à cause de Teddy, le fait était quand même qu'il ne partait pas. Parkinson fit quelques pas et se pencha vers le brun, baissant assez la voix pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « Si tu le blesses _de n'importe quelle façon_, je reviendrai pour t'éviscérer. Tu as compris ? »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Merlin, les Serpentards pouvaient être terrifiants quand ils le voulaient. En particulier les spécimens féminins de Serpentards.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'approcha de Draco, qui avait pris place sur la chaise à côté de celle de Teddy. Parkinson déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Draco, tu as mon adresse. J'attends ton hibou. » Elle jeta à Harry un regard lourd de sens.

Ce dernier lui retourna son regard noir, et ne prit pas la peine de la raccompagner à la porte.

**Part Seven**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par mettre l'époque de l'école derrière nous ? Une revanche pour quoi ? _

Harry fixa les mots sur la feuille, et considéra l'option de juste la froisser dans sa main. Foutue Pansy Parkinson. Il aurait bien fini par tout raconter à Draco, au final.

_Avant ou après avoir couché avec lui ? _insinua son subconscient, avec les intonations narquoises de la voix de Parkinson.

« Tu sais qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien à l'école » commença-t-il, intérieurement anxieux.

Draco hocha brièvement la tête.

« Eh bien, on a peut-être essayé de s'entre-tuer une fois ou deux » offrit-il.

Le blond plissa les yeux, et il griffonna furieusement. _C'est assez éloigné de ce que l'on désigne comme 'ne pas très bien s'entendre'._

Les doigts d'Harry fourmillèrent du besoin de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy, qui était assis par terre près d'eux, occupé à construire un château de cartes avec un jeu de Bataille Explosive. Parfois, il pouvait empiler quatre niveaux avant que le tout n'explose. Il ignorait efficacement leur dispute.

« Ce n'était pas exactement prémédité ! On réagissait juste à des circonstances hors de notre contrôle. Tous les deux, on avait tendance à réagir sans penser aux conséquences. D'ailleurs, on se ressemblait bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, à ce moment-là. Je suppose que j'ai dû grandir pour m'en rendre compte… pour voir qui tu étais vraiment. »

La plume de Draco trembla, mais ne toucha pas le papier. Le blond semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry continua à parler, craignant à moitié d'avoir l'air idiot, mais déterminé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

« Ecoute, malgré ce que pense Parkinson, je ne suis pas en train de faire semblant de t'apprécier pour essayer de me venger d'une façon complètement tordue. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, alors crois ce que tu veux. Je vais continuer à poursuivre les meurtriers de tes parents, que tu sois là ou pas. Et pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un plan élaboré pour que tu aies l'impression d'avoir une dette envers moi, mais parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire ! »

Teddy leva les yeux quand Harry haussa la voix, mais son château de cartes choisit ce moment pour exploser, envoyant les cartes voler en tous sens. Le petit garçon poussa un cri de plaisir et applaudit avant de les rassembler à nouveau en une pile, et de recommencer sa construction.

Draco se pencha à nouveau sur son journal, et Harry attendit avec impatience jusqu'à ce que le blond le lui tende.

_D'accord. Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu t'énerves. _

Le soulagement du brun était presque palpable. A sa grande honte, il sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux quand il lut le commentaire en question, et il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'avoir assez confiance en lui pour croiser le regard de Draco. Il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection au fond de ses yeux gris, et il ne se priva pas de se jeter dans les bras du blond.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais je ne suis pas prêt à y renoncer avant d'avoir découvert ce que c'est. »

Draco serra ses bras autour de lui et ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou d'Harry.

« Ouais ! Plus de dispute ! » s'exclama Teddy. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller voler maintenant ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux doux du blond. « Teddy, il pleut. »

Son filleul fit la moue. « Probablement pas chez Grand-Mère. »

« Merlin » murmura le brun. « S'il n'est pas envoyé à Serdaigle, je serai choqué. »

Draco se dégagea, recula d'un pas, et écrivit rapidement. _Il ne pleut probablement pas dans le Wiltshire, non plus. Je me souviens de où on rangeait les balais, et on n'aura besoin de s'inquiéter à propos des Moldus. _

Harry fronça les sourcils ; il n'était pas très favorable à l'idée de retourner au Manoir si rapidement après sa visite d'hier, mais s'ils restaient dehors… Au final, l'envie de voler était trop forte pour qu'il y résiste.

« Très bien » dit-il, cédant au regard de chien battu de Teddy et à ses cheveux tristement noirs. « Va enfiler des habits appropriés, y compris une cape à capuche, au cas où il pleuvrait. »

Teddy bondit dans les escaliers, poussant des cris de joie.

Le brun eut un sourire pour Draco, et dit « Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'une veste, moi aussi. » Il se rendit dans sa chambre, enfila une veste d'un rouge Gryffondor, et récupéra la baguette que lui avaient donnée les elfes de maison du Manoir. Il retourna dans le salon, et la tendit à Draco.

« Tu risques d'en avoir besoin pour Transplaner » dit-il. Heureusement, il y avait certains domaines magiques pour lesquels la parole n'était pas nécessaire.

Draco la prit, et la caressa de ses doigts avant de faire semblant de murmurer, _Merci_.

Harry hocha la tête, et tomba presque par terre quand Teddy revint dans la pièce et se jeta sur eux. « Je suis prêt ! Teddy est prêt - c'est moi ! Prêt, prêt, prêt ! »

Le brun éclata de rire. « Très bien Teddy. Draco, tu pars en premier, et je te suis avec Teddy. Je te retrouve devant le perron du Manoir ? » Seule la maison était protégée par des sortilèges, Harry le savait très bien. N'importe qui pouvait accéder au domaine. La demeure aurait probablement été laissée sans protection d'ailleurs, si un crime ne s'y était pas déroulé.

Draco inclina la tête, leva sa baguette, et Transplana. Harry attira Teddy près de lui et le suivit.

»»»»

Ils atterrirent tous les trois sur le chemin de graviers qui menait à l'entrée du Manoir, et Harry s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Draco était entier. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, et lui adressa un salut ironique. Puis il les invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main, et commença à faire le tour des bâtiments.

Le ciel était couvert, mais à la grande joie de Teddy, il ne pleuvait pas. Draco les conduisit à travers un jardin très bien entretenu, dont les elfes de maison s'étaient de toute évidence occupés - Harry trouva cette information très intéressante. Il avait toujours cru que les elfes avaient uniquement la charge de la demeure de leur maître, et non de ses éventuels domaines. Il supposa que ceux de Poudlard avaient également la charge des terrains de l'école, dans ce cas.

Il y avait des roses partout, et leur fragrance flottait dans l'air comme un agréable parfum. Et des abeilles, aussi. Teddy se lança à leur poursuite, lançant des _Stupéfix _sur les infortunés insectes.

« Rappelle-moi de te remercier pour lui avoir appris ça » fit le brun sur un ton ironique.

Draco se contenta de sourire.

La « cabane à balais » des Malfoy ressemblait plus à une maison à part entière. L'édifice de marbre blanc se trouvait au fond de l'immense jardin, et il était plus spacieux que tout le rez-de-chaussée de chez les Dursley. Le blond leva sa baguette avec une expression d'intense concentration. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer son soulagement quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, de toute évidence sous l'effet de son sortilège informulé.

Le Serpentard leur fit signe d'entrer. Plusieurs balais étaient rangés contre les murs, maintenus en place par de délicates attaches dorées au fond de petites alcôves. Draco se dirigea vers le premier ; il posa sa main sur le bois sombre du manche, avant de baisser la tête. Il fit de même avec le second balai, et Harry réalisa brusquement qu'ils avaient dû appartenir à Lucius et Narcissa. Il déglutit, et prit Teddy par la main pour l'empêcher de se précipiter impatiemment dans la pièce. Le blond méritait qu'on lui accorde un instant pour se recueuillir - il n'avait pas effacé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents.

Draco eut finalement l'air de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ; il abandonna le balai après une dernière caresse et se dirigea résolument vers le troisième de la rangée. Il le sortit de son rangement et le passa à Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le brun s'en saisit, et admira le bois régulier et sombre pendant un instant. Il s'agissait d'un Nebula III, qui n'était sorti que deux ans auparavant. Harry possédait lui-même un Nebula I - un balai qui paraissait presque grossier, comparé à la merveille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Draco s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de Teddy, et il tendit au petit garçon un balai plus petit et plus léger, adapté à la taille d'un enfant ; le Gryffondor réalisa brusquement que cela avait dû être son premier balai. Teddy le serra contre lui, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur le blond ; ce dernier fit un geste du doigt vers sa propre poitrine, puis en direction de celle de Teddy, puis posa la main sur le balai.

« Est-ce que tu me le donnes ? » demanda le petit garçon dans un murmure.

Draco hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry - ce dernier eut du mal à respirer, pendant un instant. Le blond finit par hausser les épaules, et se releva. Il griffonna un court message sur son carnet, et lui tendit alors qu'il passait devant lui, se dirigeant vers le balai de Lucius.

_Je n'en aurai jamais besoin. _

Harry froissa la feuille de papier, un peu perturbé par le fait que ses mots soient si catégoriques, et par ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Teddy, quant à lui, se jeta sur Draco ; il entoura ses petits bras autour de sa taille avec force, faisant grimacer le blond quand la poignée du balai qu'il venait d'offrir au petit garçon lui rentra dans les côtes. « Merci, Cousin Draco ! »

Le Serpentard lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Teddy se précipita au-dehors.

« Ne monte pas tout de suite sur ce balai, jeune homme ! » lança Harry d'un ton menaçant. Il fit quelques pas vers Draco, passa une main derrière sa nuque, et lui donna un baiser brûlant. « Merci » dit-il quand il se recula, espérant que l'autre homme comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le blond rougit un peu, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête ; il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du Gryffondor avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la porte.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, je sais, il est probablement déjà dans les airs. »

Sur ces mots, il mit le Nebula sur son épaule et sortit dans le jardin - et plongea directement dans un cauchemar.

»»»»

Teddy se débattait contre un homme assez grand, mince, qui l'avait empoigné et qui pointait directement sa baguette contre la gorge du petit garçon. Les cheveux de son filleul étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre, et son nouveau balai était tombé à ses pieds sur les graviers. Harry sentit une terreur glacée envahir sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter que voilà » fit l'homme d'une voix traînante.

Harry quitta assez longtemps Teddy des yeux pour faire du regard le tour de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et estimer ses chances. « Travers » dit-il ; il ne reconnaissait pas les trois autres hommes. Il songea une seconde crier à Draco de ne pas sortir, mais il était trop tard. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, puis quelqu'un prendre une brusque inspiration - Draco venait de quitter le pavillon.

« Et Draco Malfoy » fit Travers. « Jus' qui on était venus voir. »

Le brun fit inconsciemment un pas de côté, protégeant Draco des assassins de ses parents. La baguette de Travers s'enfonça un peu plus profondément contre la gorge de Teddy, et le garçon tressaillit.

« Alors, alors, Potter. Pas de mouvement brusque. On veut pas que le p'tit garçon ici présent soit blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » Les cheveux gris broussailleux de Travers tombèrent devant ses yeux quand il secoua la tête. « Ou qu'il meure. Maintenant, sors bien gentiment et bien lentement ta baguette et envoie-la par ici. »

Harry murmura le sortilège qui libérait sa baguette de l'étui qu'il portait à l'avant-bras - tous les Aurors et ceux qui suivaient l'entraînement pour le devenir la portait de cette manière. Il hésita un moment quand il l'eut en main, sachant qu'il pourrait très bien venir à bout de trois de ses ennemis… mais quatre ?

Teddy poussa un cri quand Travers lui tira les cheveux. « Lâche-la, Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor jeta sa baguette, qui atterrit à mi-chemin entre lui et Travers.

« Toi aussi, Malfoy » fit sèchement l'ancien Mangemort.

« Il n'en a pas » grogna Harry. « Il ne peut pas parler. »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, y peut pas parler ? »

« C'est vrai, Lionel » dit un des autres hommes. « Je l'ai lu dans la _Gazette_. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Travers. « Eh ben, c'est sacrément intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Laissez le garçon partir » dit le brun. « Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Au contraire, Potter. C'est ma garantie pour ton bon comportement. Maintenant, bouge-toi. Nous avons un travail à terminer avec Malfoy. »

Harry serra un peu plus la main autour de la poignée de son balai et fit un pas de côté, espérant que Draco le pardonnerait. D'un même mouvement, il pointa le balai vers le bas, l'enfourcha et s'élança vers Travers.

Agrippant fermement le manche entre ses cuisses, il se prépara au choc violent - qu'il reçut quand le bout de son balai heurta le sternum de Travers, interrompant le cri de fureur que l'autre homme venait de pousser. De sa main gauche, il empoigna Teddy et le serra contre lui alors qu'il s'élevait en zig-zag vers le ciel, se baissant pour éviter les maléfices qu'on lui lançait, plus par instinct que consciemment.

Quelque chose frappa Harry à la cuisse gauche, et le balai commença à tomber en vrille. Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur Teddy ; son filleul poussa un seul hurlement, avant de serrer fermement ses petites mains autour de la taille du brun. Ce dernier ignora la douleur dans sa jambe, rétablit le balai, et fit bouger le petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ce retrouve assis devant lui. A ce moment là, ils se trouvaient au-dessus des arbres et hors de portée de leurs assaillants. Harry vola à basse altitude au-dessus des jardins soigneusement entretenus du Manoir Malfoy, puis fit atterrir son balai au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres fruitiers entourés de buissons.

Il fit descendre Teddy et aggripa l'épaule du petit garçon. « Trouve en endroit où te cacher, Teddy, et ne sors pas avant que je ne t'appelle. Je dois y retourner et aider Draco. Ne va pas dans la maison - je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autres. Tu trouves un buisson touffu et tu t'y caches, ok ? »

Teddy avait l'air terrifié, mais il se contenta de hocher bravement la tête. Harry le serra avec force dans ses bras, remonta sur le balai, et fit le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver Draco.

Il vola aussi vite que le balai le lui permit, espérant qu'il n'allait pas découvrir une clairière déserte et le corps recroquevillé de Draco sur le sol. La culpabilité pour l'avoir abandonné l'envahissait déjà, même s'il savait qu'emmener Teddy en sécurité était plus important - et surtout que Draco serait d'accord avec lui.

Il éprouva un soulagement sans nom quand il repéra les quatre hommes regroupés devant l'abri à balais. Draco avait dû se précipiter à l'intérieur quand Harry avait distrait les autres hommes. Deux d'entre eux jetaient maléfice sur maléfice contre la porte, qui tremblait un peu plus à chaque impact. Bientôt, elle allait céder et les hommes se jetteraient à l'intérieur, où le blond se retrouverait complètement démuni face à eux.

Harry scanna le sol du regard, à la recherche de sa baguette, mais Travers ou l'un des autres avaient dû la prendre. Il devrait sûrement s'en acheter une nouvelle. Il se pencha sur le manche de son balai et fonça droit devant lui. Travers et un homme barbu se tenaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux deux hommes qui lançaient de violents maléfices contre la porte - l'homme barbu se retourna et vit le brun qui se rapprochait d'eux à tout vitesse. Il poussa un cri et leva sa baguette - à cet instant précis, Harry le cueillit d'un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, dont la force fut accentuée par la vitesse de son balai. Il eut le temps de voir l'homme tituber et tomber à terre avant de faire volte-face, ayant l'intention de rentrer dans Travers avec son balai ; mais le Mangemort en question fut plus rapide et sauta en arrière. Harry ne fit que le frôler de l'épaule en passant.

Il entendit des cris s'élever derrière lui alors qu'il montait en chandelle, faisant tourbillonner son balai sur lui-même pour éviter les sortilèges qu'on lui lançait. De toute évidence, ses assaillants n'avaient pas l'habitude de viser une cible en mouvement - aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à l'atteindre, et Harry dirigea son balai vers le toit de l'édifice de marbre qui servait à entreposer les balais.

Il descendit de l'autre côté du bâtiment, en fit le tour, et se dirigea à nouveau vers les Mangemorts - il volait si bas que ses genoux frôlaient presque les graviers. Celui qu'il avait frappé était toujours à terre, mais les trois autres fouillaient frénétiquement le ciel des yeux à sa recherche. Les deux qui se trouvaient devant la porte étaient ceux qui étaient le plus près de lui, alors Harry se dirigea tout droit vers eux. Le plus proche d'entre eux était à moitié dos à lui ; il ne sembla même pas remarquer son approche jusqu'à ce que le bout de son balai lui rentre dans la cage thoracique et le projette en plein sur son partenaire. Tous deux tombèrent à terre.

Malheureusement, l'impact fut tellement violent qu'il arracha le manche du balai des mains d'Harry. Ce dernier fut propulsé dans les airs en tournoyant et atterrit violemment sur le gravier ; il ressentit une intense douleur à l'épaule, et pendant un instant il ne parvint pas à retrouver sa respiration. Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, le souflle erratique et attentif au moindre danger.

Il se jeta sur le côté juste au moment où Travers lui envoyait un sort. Des graviers volèrent à l'endroit où une seconde plus tôt se trouvaient ses pieds. Harry aperçut une baguette sur le sol, qu'un des hommes à terre avait dû laisser tomber. L'un d'entre eux semblait s'être évanoui, mais un autre était à genoux, essayant de se relever. La baguette était plus proche de lui que d'Harry.

« Putain, Potter ! Abandonne ! C'est Malfoy qu'on veut ! » hurla Travers. Un autre éclair jaillit de sa baguette et Harry l'esquiva ; le sortilège roussit cependant ses cheveux en passant au-dessus de sa tête.

Le brun était sur le point de se jeter vers la baguette sur le sol quand quelqu'un cria, « _Ha - Ray _! » S'attendant à une nouvelle menace, Harry resta bouche-bée quand il vit Draco au coin du bâtiment de marbre. Il dut se baisser et faire une roulade pour éviter un autre sort, mais le Serpentard sembla assez satisfait d'avoir attiré son attention. Il lui lança quelque chose qui tournoya à toute vitesse dans la direction d'Harry et ce dernier l'attrapa au vol - la baguette de Draco !

Avec un soudain sentiment de fierté et un rictus vengeur, il se retourna et lança à toute vitesse une rapide succession de sortilèges vers les deux hommes encore debout. L'_Incarcerem_ atteignit de plein fouet l'homme qui s'était relevé d'un air sonné, et l'_Expelliarmus_ envoya la baguette de Travers dans un buisson. Le Mangemort essaya de s'enfuir, mais un _Stupéfix _le fit tomber sur le sol de graviers.

Harry se redressa, tressaillant à cause de la douleur qui le lançait dans la cuisse - il avait l'impression de s'être cassé quelque chose, et n'osait pas regarder. Au lieu de cela, il se retourna et sourit à Draco, qui venait de sortir de l'ombre de l'édifice. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de lever ses mains et d'applaudir d'un air indolent.

Le brun éclata de rire, plus de soulagement que par véritable amusement. Il se dirigea en boitant vers lui et serra Draco avec force dans ses bras, le maintenant contre lui pendant un long moment avant de reculer pour le regarder. « Tu m'as appelé. »

Draco hocha la tête, et déglutit. « Ha… ray » dit-il, la voix rauque et basse, mais audible. Il soupira et essaya à nouveau. « Harry. » Cela ressemblait à un soupir, et c'était sans doute le son le plus charmant que le Gryffondor ait jamais entendu. Il sourit et posa son front contre celui du blond, et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

Harry commençait tout juste à incliner sa tête pour l'embrasser quand quelqu'un cria « _Wingardium Leviosa ! _» et le fit diriger son regard de l'autre côté de la clairière - au même moment, un éclair d'énergie rouge et crépitant passa au-dessus de leur tête. Le sorcier qui l'avait lancé se trouvait maintenant juste au-dessus du sol, agitant les bras pour essayer de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Derrière lui, Teddy Lupin était debout dans l'allée, la vieille baguette de Draco fermement serrée dans son petit poing.

Harry s'empressa d'attacher le Mangemort en question - celui qu'il avait frappé et qu'il avait cru évanoui - alors que le blond se précipitait vers Teddy pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor ne prit aucun risque cette fois ; il lança un sortilège qui fit s'enrouler des cordes magique autour de tous leurs assaillants, puis envoya un Patronus à Kingsley. Seulement après cela se précipita-t-il vers Teddy et Draco et les prit-il tous deux dans ses bras.

« Teddy ! Tu as été brillant ! »

« Je m'en suis bien sorti ? J'ai essayé d'arrêter le méchant et je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait montré Draco. »

« Tu as définitivement empêché le méchant de nous faire du mal. Tu as été fantastique, Teddy. » Harry déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon, puis il se pencha et en plaça un légèrement plus doux sur les lèvres de Draco. « Tout comme Draco. »

Il recula et le blond déposa Teddy sur le sol. Le brun rendit sa baguette à Draco. Il remit la sienne dans le fourreau qu'il portait au poignet et récupéra celles des hommes qu'ils avaient tous les trois vaincus. Il avait au moins une bonne douzaine de questions à poser au blond, mais elles auraient à attendre. « Les Aurors seront bientôt là. Draco, est-ce que tu peux ramener Teddy à la maison ? Je serais là dès que je pourrais. »

Le Serpentard se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil à leurs attaquants. L'un d'entre eux grognait et un autre murmurait des paroles inaudibles en essaynt de se défaire de ses liens, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait s'échapper. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

Il leva sa baguette, serra la main de Teddy fermement dans la sienne, et Transplana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de la traductrice : **EXCUSEZ-MOI ! Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit samedi au plus tard… (Cela dit, samedi n'est fini que depuis une heure et deux minutes là :D) Mais vous savez ce que c'est, la fin de la prépa (OH FUCK YEAH) et tout ça ; en fait, j'ai été tellement occupée que je n'ai pas pu aller sur Internet depuis plus de quatre jours ! Mais bon, c'était sympa - quoiqu'un peu triste, m'enfin, c'est la nostalgie de fin d'année quoi. =)

En parlant de fin d'année : BONNE CHANCE A TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT ENCORE DES EXAMS. (Y compris les bacheliers, même si en fait vous savez bien que « le bac, c'est faciiiile » ! :p ALLEZ, COURAGE !)

Sinon, une question : ça concerne les reviews anonymes. Est-ce que ceux qui en envoient veulent que je leur réponde, genre dans un article sur mon LJ ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que je vais en avoir le temps, maintenant que je suis officiellement en vacances, alors si vous voulez... :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre, toujours aussi génial à mes yeux !

[Ah, et TheGirlWhoKnewTooMuch, je te dédie ce chapitre (et beta-pokemon est totalement d'accord), d'abord parce qu'honnêtement, tes messages sont toujours aussi drôles et géniaux et distrayants, et je vais y répondre, OUI OUI OUI TOUT A FAIT ! :D Je veux dire, je suis désolééée de mettre autant de temps ; JE M'EXCUSE A GENOUX ! (Mais promis, je vais essayer ce soir - enfin cette nuit, et au plus tard demain aprem :D)]

**Part Eight**

Harry rentra tard à la maison. Il avait dû répondre à de nombreuses questions, remplir des tas de paperasse et les Aurors avaient même utilisé du Véritaserum - pas sur lui, mais sur Travers et ses acolytes -, ce qui avait entraîné de nombreuses autres questions. Il avait eu à expliquer pourquoi il s'était trouvé au Manoir, pourquoi il était avec Draco Malfoy, puis faire le récit de l'attaque plusieurs fois avant d'enfin réussir à calmer Kingsley.

Heureusement, Travers avait cependant bien voulu admettre qu'il avait assassiné Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que son plan de tuer Draco une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. La maison était plongée dans le noir, alors Harry quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers celle de Teddy. Le garçon était tranquillement en train de dormir, la vieille baguette de Draco serrée lâchement entre ses doigts.

Harry prit la baguette et la glissa sous l'oreiller de son filleul, avant de remonter les draps au niveau de ses épaules et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sortit de la pièce, et il était juste en train de fermer la porte quand celle de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit.

Ils se fixèrent du regard l'espace d'un instant, puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'un même mouvement. Harry serra Draco avec force contre lui ; il prit une profonde inspiration, le nez enfoui dans ses mèches blondes, avant de l'embrasser doucement dans la nuque. « Draco » dit-il.

Le blond resserra son étreinte.

« Viens » lui murmura Harry. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Draco se dégagea et lui adressa un regard suspicieux, mais le brun eut un sourire avant d'ajouter, « Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre dernière discussion, je t'assure. » Il prit le Serpentard par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lâcha sa main pour pouvoir défaire sa robe - il avait enprunté une robe d'Apprenti Auror au Ministère pour avoir un air un peu plus officiel. Draco grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur, le regardant faire.

Harry continua de parler tout en se déshabillant. « Travers et les autres ont reconnu le meurtre de tes parents » annonça-t-il avec franchise. « Ils vont passer un certain temps à Azkaban, jusqu'à leur procès - et certainement encore plus de temps après ça. » Le blond serra les poings, mais à part cela, il ne sembla pas affecté par la nouvelle. « Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient, en revenant au Manoir ? »

Draco fit non de la tête, et le brun hocha la tête ; il enleva finalement sa robe et la lança vers la chaise de son bureau. Il manqua de peu son objectif, et ses habits tombèrent en un tas sur le sol. L'autre homme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air ironique, et Harry lui adressa un large sourire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« Apparemment, Travers espérait devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec l'aide de ton père. Ou grâce à la fortune des Malfoy, en tout cas. Ton père a refusé, ils se sont battus - et tes parents sont morts, alors que Travers et les autres ont pu s'enfuir. »

Il ferma les yeux ; il y avait un certain nombre d'informations qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager, comme le fait que Travers avait prévu de revenir avec l'intention d'utiliser des arguments plus « persuasifs » avec Draco. Seules les circonstances improbables de ces derniers jours avaient pu permettre à ce dernier de s'en sortir. Travers avait pris la fuite après avoir tué Lucius et Narcissa, sachant pertinemment que le Ministère était à sa recherche pour l'interroger. Il n'aurait jamais pu savoir que leur fils se retrouverait seul chez lui pendant de longues semaines, avec pour seule compagnie ses elfes de maison et occasionnellement Parkinson et Zabini qui venaient lui rendre visite. Harry déglutit quand il pensa à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Draco si Travers était retourné au Manoir avant que le Serpentard ne décide de s'effacer lui-même la mémoire. Il aurait sûrement été torturé - puis probablement assassiné, comme ses parents. Et Harry ne se serait absolument pas senti concerné - pas le moins du monde.

Il fixa Draco, et il espérait que son regard parvenait à transmettre les excuses qu'il avait tellement envie de lui dire à voix haute - la seule pensée qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, maintenant… Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Draco se renfrogna, et se laissa glisser au bas du lit. Il se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter, et ce furent ses mains qui s'occupèrent de défaire les boutons. Harry profita de sa proximité ; il fit descendre ses mains sur le pyjama de soie noire qui recouvrait les hanches minces de l'autre homme.

« Merlin » murmura-t-il. « Si Travers était revenu plus tôt, quand tu étais tout seul là-bas… » Il attira Draco plus près de lui, et se redressa avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il ajouta ensuite, « J'aurais pu te perdre avant même d'avoir appris à te connaître. »

Les mains du blond défirent le dernier des boutons de la chemise, et Harry pouvait maintenant les sentir caresser sa peau nue. Les doigts de Draco s'attardèrent un peu sur sa taille, avant de se rejoindre dans le bas de son dos - c'était une senstation absolument délicieuse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plus avides encore qu'auparavant, et le brun éprouva soudain les plus grandes difficultés à respirer - il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient pris dans un étau.

Il recula un peu, et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que pour moi, ce que nous faison n'a aucune importance. Je ne… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Alors si c'est comme ça tu considères ce qu'il y a entre nous… »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Il leva la main et toucha la poitrine d'Harry avec son index, avant d'ouvrir et de refermer sa main comme pour imiter le bec d'un canard. Il conclut en murmurant d'une voix rauque, « … trop. »

Le message était clair : _Tu parles trop. _Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment content que tu aies retrouvé la parole. Je sens déjà que tes sarcasmes habituels vont assez vite revenir - je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. »

Le blond poussa un grognement et mordilla les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la légère douleur que son action avait provoquée ; il attira Draco encore plus près de lui, pressant son érection contre la sienne. L'autre homme haleta et cessa de l'embrasser ; son humeur joueuse sembla brusquement disparaître, et ses mains descendirent jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture du brun pour essayer de la défaire.

Harry retint presque sa respiration, frissonnant d'anticipation. Pour ne pas donner l'impression de rester inactif, il s'empressa d'agripper le pantalon de pyjama en soie de Draco entre ses doigts, et tira dessus. Après un ou deux essais, le pyjama en question rejoignit son jean sur le sol. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se dégager de son propre pantalon, d'ailleurs ; il se contenta de faire descendre ses mains sur les fesses de Draco. « Putain, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de faire ça. »

Il sentit le souffle du blond caresser son visage alors qu'il riait doucement ; Draco pressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. La sensation qu'ils ressentaient était tellement plus intense sans la barrière du lourd tissu d'un jean entre eux, mais il leur restait encore à s'occuper de leurs sous-vêtements. Harry glissa ses doigts dans le boxer du Serpentard, ayant la ferme intention de le lui enlever immédiatement, mais il s'arrêta.

« Teddy » dit-il.

Draco s'immobilisa et ses mains affirmèrent leur prise sur les fesses du brun, mais Harry se contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « Attends un seconde ; j'ai juste besoin de fermer la porte. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie d'être interrompu. » Il dégagea sa main droite, sortit sa baguette du fourreau qu'il portait au poignet d'un geste rapide et lança un _Collaporta _sur la porte ; il décida aussi de jeter un Sortilège d'Impassibilité, qui l'avertirait si son filleul sortait dans le couloir. _S'il vous plaît, pas de cauchemars ce soir_, pria-t-il silencieusement.

Alors qu'il était occupé à s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, Draco s'était chargé de le débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements. Et quand sa main frôla le sexe d'Harry, ce dernier dut lutter pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Le blond ne pouvait pas encore vraiment parler - même si cette capacité lui revenait peu à peu, heureusement - mais de toute évidence rien ne l'empêchait de sourire d'un air narquois. Et Harry préférait, pour éviter toute moquerie de sa part, ne pas jouir avant qu'ils ne soient au moins arrivés sur le lit.

Pour essayer d'oublier la fantastique sensation que lui procurait la main de Draco sur son sexe, il fit glisser avec précaution le boxer du blond par-dessus son érection et le fit tomber à terre. Il baissa le regard - il voulait voir absolument le pénis de Draco - mais le haut de pyjama noir de ce dernier l'en empêchait. Plutôt que de s'ennuyer à en défaire chacun des boutons, Harry prit à deux mains l'ourlet de la chemise en question et la fit passer par-dessus la tête du Serpentard.

Ce mouvement délogea de son aine la main de Draco, mais pouvoir contempler ce dernier complètement nu en valait le coup. Harry avait fantasmé sur ce corps mince depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, mais maintenant, alors que le sexe du blond réclamait de toute évidence son attention…

Le Gryffondor s'empressa de le toucher.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, incitant Harry à l'embrasser au creux de la gorge. Les mains de l'autre homme frôlèrent ses bras, comme s'il était incertain sur l'endroit où il devait le toucher - le Serpentard sembla finalement se décider, et ses mains commencèrent à se diriger de toute évidence de plus en plus bas. Le brun émit un gémissement rauque.

« Le lit » murmura-t-il.

Les doigts de Draco resserrèrent brièvement leur étreinte avant que le blond ne suive son conseil - il ressemblait à une ombre pâle, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Harry s'arrêta une seconde pour retirer ses chaussures et se dégager de son jean. Quand il se retourna, Draco était déjà allongé sur le lit et le fixait, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres. Ses mains reposaient de chaque côté de sa tête, les paumes en l'air - l'image même de la décontraction. S'il était nerveux, il ne le montrait certainement pas. Le brun admira la vue qui lui était offerte, et il laissa transparaître sur son visage son approbation alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit et y montait à son tour, se positionnant entre les jambes du Serpentard.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco - il avait l'intention de remonter jusqu'à son abdomen, mais le sexe du blond était pressé contre son visage ; Harry frotta sa joue contre son érection pendant un instant, avant de tourner la tête et d'y déposer un baiser presque révérencieux. Le soupir que poussa l'autre homme fut presque inaudible.

Le brun eut un sourire malicieux ; il s'empressa de donner de petits coups de langues taquins sur le sexe de Draco, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se torde sur les draps du lit et que ses deux mains soient enfouies dans les cheveux d'Harry - il n'essayait pas de le presser ou de le guider, il se contentait de serrer les mèches brunes entre ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leut position était incroyablement érotique, et le Gryffondor fut soudain plus satisfait que jamais d'avoir des cheveux aussi ébouriffés - et totalement parfaits dans cette situation.

Draco émit un son inintelligible quand Harry finit enfin par faire glisser son sexe entre ses lèvres et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, sa langue pressée contre son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il en sente l'extrémité toucher le fond de sa gorge. Le blond frissonna, et lui-même ressentit une brusque satisfaction l'envahir - il savait à quel point l'autre homme était proche de l'orgasme. Il était d'ailleurs un peu surpenant de découvrir qu'il était réellement impatient de le sentir jouir dans sa bouche - sauf que ce sentiment entrait en contradiction avec son envie de prolonger ce délicieux tourment.

Il laissa le sexe de Draco glisser hors de sa bouche après avoir émis un grognement de satisfaction, et murmura dans un souffle rauque, « Putain, tu es magnifique. » Il redirigea son attention vers son but initial - à savoir remonter jusqu'au torse du blond en embrassant au passage la peau qui se trouvait à sa portée, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au même moment, il commença à tracer de légers cercles de ses doigts au niveau de l'anus du Serpentard. La respiration de ce dernier était plus qu'erratique maintenant, et son souffle pantelant venait se perdre sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Le brun se força à se concentrer sur les problèmes de logistique pendant un instant - il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber sa baguette à un moment, soit sur le sol ou sur le lit. Il arrêta d'embrasser Draco assez longtemps pour pouvoir lever la tête, à sa recherche. Le blond sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'expliquer ; il relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux d'Harry pour pouvoir passer la main sous son oreiller et s'emparer de sa baguette de cèdre.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et s'en saisit à son tour ; il prit un moment pour remercier le sort que sa magie semble à ce point compatible avec celle de Draco - après tout, cette baguette paraissait lui convenir aussi bien que celle qu'il avait prise au Serpentard il y avait si longtemps, et qui maintenant était devenue le bien le plus cher de son filleul.

Il murmura rapidement quelques sortilèges - du genre de ceux qu'il n'avait utilisés que sur lui-même auparavant, allongé sur ce même lit et un magazine sous les yeux. Harry n'avait eu par le passé que la possibilité d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une situation pareille à celle qu'il vivait maintenant, et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'intensité de la réalité - Draco étendu sous ses yeux, la respiration saccadée, ses mains qui pouvaient le toucher - l'une toujours dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son visage, sa nuque et ses épaules, comme si le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête - sa peau où perlaient des gouttes de sueur, et ses lèvres humides à cause des baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. Harry voulait se souvenir de chaque seconde. En fait, il voulait même pouvoir recommencer encore et encore.

Mais ce n'était pas réellement le moment d'y songer maintenant - pas quand ses doigts venaient tout juste de se glisser à l'intérieur de Draco. Il tatônna avec douceur, s'assurant qu'il était suffisamment préparé. Le Serpentard se cambra sur le lit, et souffla, « Je t'en prie. » Harry ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts et aligna son sexe dans la bonne position. Scrutant attentivement le visage de Draco, le brun entra en lui.

Les traits du visage de Draco se tordirent pendant une seconde, et ses dents malmenèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Harry s'arrêta pour leur laisser à tous les deux de s'adapter. De son côté, ce qu'il éprouvait était totalement incroyable - son sexe était enserré si étroitement que le moindre mouvement semblait provoquer de nouvelles sensations fantastiques, et il pouvait sentir le sang brûlant qui courait dans ses veines battre à ses tempes -

« Draco » souffla-t-il, incapable de s'exprimer de façon cohérente.

Ce dernier l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné - mais il ne fut distrait qu'un instant, car son sexe réclamait plus d'attention. Draco semblait d'accord avec lui sur ce point ; il releva un peu les hanches, et Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui. Le brun rompit leur baiser et s'efforça de trouver une meilleure position ; il se releva un peu, agrippa les cuisses du Serpentard, et commença à bouger.

Oh, ce qu'il ressentait était au-delà de tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ses séances de masturbation et ses fantasmes, et même son expérience limitée avec les quelques filles qu'il avait fréquentées - ce n'était rien, comparé à ça. Et une partie de ces incroyables sensations était dûe, il le savait, simplement au fait que ce soit Draco qui se trouve avec lui - son surprenant ancien ennemi, qui représentait tellement plus que cela pour lui, maintenant. Le blond en question remua un peu en-dessous de lui ; il serra le poignet d'Harry entre ses doigts, avant de les faire tous les deux se redresser et s'appuyer contre la tête de lit - ainsi, ils avaient quelque chose pour les soutenir, alors que leurs mouvements à tous les deux devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

Harry ne pouvait se retenir bien plus longtemps. Il lui sembla que cela faisait bien peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le lit, mais c'était juste - trop. Il descendit sa main libre jusqu'au sexe de Draco, et il fut soulagé de le sentir immédiatement frémir sous ses doigts. Au même moment, la pression autour de son propre sexe se fit encore plus forte - ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible - et il sentit monter en lui un orgasme dévastateur. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, il voulait voir Draco jouir, mais l'intensité de son orgasme l'aveugla presque. Une délicieuse chaleur l'envahit et il laissa la vague de plaisir le submerger avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations essoufflées pouvait se faire entendre dans la pièce. Draco laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au creux du dos d'Harry, ses doigts caressant sa peau avec légéreté depuis la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Le Gryffondor jouait quant à lui avec les mèches douces du blond - il devait d'ailleurs les salir avec le sperme qui maculait encore ses doigts - mais cela lui donnait une occasion parfaite pour suggérer qu'ils aillent prendre une douche ensemble un peu plus tard. L'idée de laver les cheveux de Draco était presque aussi tentante que son projet de recommencer à lui faire l'amour.

« Est-ce que je t'écrase ? » demanda-t-il, pas encore tout à fait prêt à bouger.

« Non », lui répondit le Serpentard.

Harry poussa un soupir de contentement et peu à peu, il laissa le sommeil l'envahir, entouré par la douce chaleur du corps de Draco.

»»»»

Il faisait encore nuit quand Harry se réveilla. Le brun se sentait plein de courbatures ; il avait un peu froid et sa peau était encore maculée des traces poisseuses qui subsistaient de leurs activités précédentes. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait mieux que depuis bien longtemps - des années, à vrai dire ; Draco se trouvait dans ses bras, et il pouvait sentir contre lui la poitrine de ce dernier s'élever au rythme de ses inspirations. Harry resserra un peu son étreinte et embrassa la nuque du blond, son bras droit toujours glissé en dessous de sa tête. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir que le bras en question était complètement engourdi - comme le lui indiqua la vive douleur qu'il ressentit quand il essaya de le bouger, et la sensation de picotements qui traversa son membre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts glacés.

Il dégagea son bras et se détacha de Draco ; ce dernier se contenta de remuer un peu et de pousser un léger soupir quand il sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui. Le brun remit en place le drap sur lui après s'être relevé. Il enfila rapidement son boxer qui traînait par terre et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se laver un peu ; il préférait prendre une douche plutôt que d'utiliser un sortilège - moins rapide, mais plus efficace.

Une fois sa douche prise, il s'assura que Draco et Teddy étaient tous les deux encore endormis, puis il descendit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. L'aube se levait déjà, et la journée s'annonçait déjà très belle - et ce, par bien des façons.

Harry emmena sa tasse dans le salon. Il s'assit et contempla les flammes dans la cheminée pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à son avenir. Sa décision de ne pas rejoindre le Département des Aurors avait changé, avec ce dont il s'était rendu compte dernièrement. Le Ministère avait besoin d'être sérieusement réformé, et Harry ne serait jamais en position de jouer un rôle dans la mise en place de ces changements s'il abandonnait sa carrière d'Auror - surtout si sa seule raison était qu'il s'ennuyait. Il se devait d'arrêter de pleurnicher sur son sort ; il fallait être un peu sérieux, maintenant.

Cette résolution prise, il rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Kingsley - ce qui lui prit tout de même un certain temps, à cause des fautes d'orthographe qu'il lui fallut corriger et de sa prose, loin d'être excellente.

Il entendit un bruit qui lui fit lever la tête ; Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, déjà habillé (il ne lui manquait que ses chaussettes et ses chaussures). Ses cheveux étaient humides, et il n'avait pas l'air très assuré. Harry mit ses papiers de côté et il ouvrit ses bras en guise d'invitation, un sourire avenant aux lèvres. L'incertitude de Draco disparut et fut remplacée dans ses yeux par une expression proche du soulagement, puis le blond s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. Il se serra contre lui, se glissa sous son bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun.

« Bonjour » fit Harry de sa voix la plus aguichante. Il embrassa le sommet de la tête du Serpentard et cambra un peu son dos pour que Draco puisse glisser son bras derrière lui. Il n'avait pas dû avoir l'air aussi stupide que ce qu'il avait lui-même pensé - Draco leva en effet son visage vers lui et l'embrassa.

Harry avait eu l'intention de lui demander s'il voulait du thé, ou un petit-déjeuner, ou une foule d'autres choses tout aussi banales, mais ils se contentèrent de continuer à s'embrasser. Un certain temps s'écoula - qui aurait pu être des heures ou même des jours, en tout cas du point de vue du brun, Draco était monté à califourchon sur ses jambes et les mains d'Harry étaient passées en-dessous de sa chemise, quand soudain -

Les flammes de la cheminée changèrent brusquement de couleur, et lorsque Harry releva la tête, il croisa le regard choqué de son meilleur ami.

« _Harry ? _»

« Euh… Ron », répondit le brun.

« Malfoy ? » demanda le rouquin. Sa voix ressemblait à un croassement rauque.

Les mains d'Harry resserrèrent leur étreinte quand Draco essayait de se dégager. Il valait mieux que le blond reste assis sur lui - et ainsi, leur état d'excitation resterait au moins dissimulé un peu plus longtemps. Draco se détendit contre lui, et commença à tripoter les mèches brunes du Gryffondor - il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait du meilleur endroit où placer ses mains, maintenant qu'il les avait enlevées de l'entrejambe de son petit ami.

Les flammes s'élevèrent à nouveau, et Hermione en surgit. « Ron, tu aurais pu attendre » dit-elle. « Je t'ai dit qu'on - » Sa phrase se termina en un glapissement de surprise.

Ron reporta son regard ébahi sur elle avec une expression presque accusatrice, et elle lui répondit par un coup d'œil tout aussi étonné. Sa surprise évidente sembla le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'était dans la confidence, et il finit par se retourner vers Harry. Son visage était assez rouge, mais il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Donc. Harry. Je voulais… euh. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, après l'attaque d'hier. Tout le monde en parlait au Ministère ce matin. »

Hermione récupéra bien plus vite de ses émotions. « Oui ; et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenus, Harry ? » Ce dernier n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle faisait référence à la bataille avec Travers, ou à celui qui lui tenait présentement compagnie. Probablement les deux.

Harry décida finalement que son érection avait suffisamment diminué pour qu'il ne s'humilie pas un peu plus aux yeux de ses amis ; il fit bouger Draco avant que ses cheveux ne deviennent vraiment plus reconnaissables. Il maintint sa prise sur le blond cependant, passant un bras autour de ses épaules - il voulait que son désir de garder Draco près de lui soit clair aux yeux de tous, et ce surtout pour le Serpentard en question.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit Teddy hurler, « Draco ! Harry, vous êtes où ? » Le dernier mot ressembla plus à un long braillement d'ailleurs, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« En bas, Teddy ! » cria-t-il.

Teddy descendit les escaliers du même pas bondissant que d'habitude. Poum poum poum, puis il prit le tournant du couloir en courant ; il se précipita finalement dans le salon et se jeta sur Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un mois.

« Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron ! » hurla-t-il de joie.

Hermione gloussa tout en se baissant à sa hauteur et en lui retournant son étreinte. Les cheveux du petit garçon prirent une couleur orange vif, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'un des Weasley dans son champ de vision. Il fit ensuite un calin à Ron, puis se précipita sur le canapé ; il monta sur les genoux de Draco après avoir déposé un bruyant baiser sur la joue de son parrain.

« Harry et Cousin Draco n'ont pas arrêté de se bécoter comme toi et Oncle Ron », expliqua Teddy à Hermione d'un air très sérieux.

Ron donna une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'il allait s'étrangler, mais Hermione se contenta de dire d'un air solennel, « On sait. »

« Je ferai jamais aucun de ces trucs dégueus et bizarres quand je serai grand. » Il entremêla ses doigts et ceux de Draco, et installa confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. « Mais Oncle Harry et Cousin Draco devraient se marier parce que comme ça je pourrais vivre ici des fois, et ça fera comme une vraie famille. »

Harry tendit la main et serra le genou de son filleul ; il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer. « Tu penses que Draco devrait rester ici, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Ouais » lui répondit Teddy d'un air décidé.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco. « Tout comme moi », dit-il.

Draco eut un sourire éblouissant, et Ron toussa. Le brun nota distraitement qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais le fait était quand même que Ron n'avait pas vraiment bronché - ce qui réussit à convaincre Harry que son meilleur ami finirait par se faire à la situation.

« Alors, Draco. Est-ce que tu vas rester ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, et Harry se demanda à quels souvenirs il pouvait bien penser - son sourire narquois ressemblait à celui qu'il avait eu en deuxième année quand le sort du Gryffondor s'était retourné contre lui, et qu'il avait vomi des limaces pendant des heures entières.

« Oui » fit Draco, avec seulement un peu de difficulté. « Oui, je vais rester. »

Teddy poussa un brusque cri de joie, et il tomba du canapé.

FIN.


End file.
